


Akatosh in the Country of Hearts

by Kako



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kako/pseuds/Kako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Kvatch doesn't know what to expect when he finds an Oblivion Gate months after the Oblivion Crisis had ended. When it leads to a wonderworld called Wonderland, full of people without eyes and strange rabbit men and a jester that's sometimes a warden, he quickly finds out he has ended up somewhere far away from Nirn. Will Akatosh escape, or leave his life behind for a chance at a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Wonderland

 

 

He didn’t really know what to make of it.

 

It stood right before him, the incandescent glow of the flaming portal trapped within a circlet of Daedric metal. The heat it gave off was familiar to him, and just the sight of it, burning brightly in the middle of the forest, gave him memories he didn’t want to have. 

 

Akatosh didn’t know why it was here. 

 

He approached the Gate, wearily. Dried bloodgrass that had sprouted from the ground crunched under his boots, his Kvatch cuirass hanging from his frame. He glanced around with that same weariness in his eyes, as if… waiting. He didn’t know if this was a trick. He didn’t know if this was a trap. He  _ did _ know that it was impossible, for this Oblivion Gate to be back, brighter than any other stars shining in the canvas of the night. 

 

His breath was shaky, and he felt just as so. Tentatively, he took another step forward, and then another, and another again. Baurus’s katana was drawn, and he clenched it tightly in his hands, as if for support, for something. 

 

What had Martin’s sacrifice been for if the Oblivion Crisis wasn’t over?

 

Akatosh calmed his jumping nerves, letting out a long breath. It  _ was _ over. This wasn’t a crisis, this was a Gate. Just a single, standing portal, and like always, he was the one to close it. 

 

Maybe it was there  _ for _ him. Who would leave a portal out here, if it wasn’t for him to find? Akatosh had been recklessly adventuring for a while after everything in the Temple of the One had gone down, escaping from a past bearing memories that burned his mind and drowned his heart to remember. Maybe this was some Divine throwing him a bone. Maybe it was a Daedric Prince. 

 

Akatosh didn’t know if he cared anymore. 

 

A few more steps, and he was in front of it, feeling the flames burning and licking at the portal’s surface. The skies above were just as fiery, and even Akatosh himself never understood why he didn’t burn just by being so close to the hellish portal. Finally, he stepped through, holding his weapon in both hands, expecting only the planes of Oblivion to greet him.

As Akatosh stepped through the Gate, his feet would have only stepped on…air. He wouldn't have been able to see nothing but the Oblivion Gate he just walked through as he began to fall into darkness, down and down he went… It felt like he could fall forever. But… No! Surely no!  Eventually, he would hit the ground… right?.. 

 

After a few minutes of just.. falling, there was what seemed to be a light in the direction he was falling in. It was blinding, almost. Yet as soon as Akatosh could close his eyes, he would have been lying on a dirt road, cherry blossoms and oak trees surrounding the path. It smelt like flowers, amongst the many other scents of Spring. The sounds of what seemed to be laughter was in the distance, interrupting the peacefulness of the scenery around him, and in the direction it was coming from looked like a circus tent…

 

In the other direction, however, was the sound of people walking, and discussing something that was seemingly important to one of them. “Alice, my sweet, why must you live with that horrid man, the fact you put up with him is quite a feat! You can live at the Castle, with me! Oh, how happy we could be~!” A man seemed to say, and there was an audible sigh from a girl in response. “Peter, it’s my choice where I live, you promised me you wouldn't mess with that,” She huffed, and the two were getting closer to where Akatosh was on the road, no doubt going to run into him soon.

 

Akatosh hadn’t gotten off the ground since he had landed, eyes wide in shock, his face turned pale. He had shakily pushed himself into a sitting position on the dirt road, and he took in everything around him, Baurus’s katana having fallen from his hands and impaled the ground a few feet away from himself. He didn’t understand it, nothing of what he was seeing, and when he heard the voices approaching, he comprehended even less of what he had been suddenly thrown into.

 

The Breton got to his feet, his knees weak, the fall having taken away his breath and most of his strength along with it. Whenever he stepped into Oblivion, traversed the Deadlands like many times before, he had felt stronger, powerful, full of adrenaline. Now, he felt the opposite, standing in this unknown world, without the Gate behind him to remind him there was always a way back. 

Akatosh had started to go over to his sword, finally, but he stopped in his tracks as he remembered there had been voices approaching, and surely, people to go along with them. He called out, then, hastily forgetting his sword in the moment. “Hello?” His voice was loud even to his ears, and he flinched, but waited, even approaching the other two as they came.

 

There was a petite girl walking his way, dressed in blue with a white pinafore, her silky blonde hair falling over her shoulders as her doe-like eyes went rather wide to see a face she had never seen before, wondering if this was a role holder she hadn't met before or something, yet beside her was a slightly older boy with snow-white hair and… bunny ears the same color. Said bunny ears visibly twitching, proving that they were, in fact, real..  His bright red eyes were obscured by his round glasses balanced on his nose. “Oh.. um, hello,” The small girl greeted politely, “How do you do?” She asked, offering him an unsure smile, while the rabbit with her glared with… obvious hatred for Akatosh, despite the fact the small man never even met nor spoken to him before. 

 

“Stand back, Alice, don't get near such miserable germ-infested filth,” he suddenly said, and he pulled the girl into a hug from behind, making her visibly uncomfortable, and she was about to say something, before she noticed that Peter had pulled out his pistol, and had it aimed at Akatosh. She gasped and paled, her blue eyes rather large and terrified, before she tugged on the man’s arm. “P-Peter! Don’t--!” She begged, but the man was unwavering, his aim not moving despite how much the girl named Alice tugged on it. He wasn't about to have such ugly filth be in the way of him and his one true love.. 

 

Akatosh stood there for a long moment, too far from his sword, the softest frown pulling down on his lips. He was dazed, and because of that, it took him a moment to find the words to say buried in his throat. “Wh-what?” The single reply came with a stutter, and his cheeks tinted very softly from the insults, as if he was embarrassed to be called such things, rather than upset. His eyes focused on the strange device, then, pointed his way, and it made him back off just slightly.

 

His thigh hit his sword as he took a few steps back, and he glanced at the katana, but left it there. He didn’t think that brandishing a weapon to these strangers would be smart.Then again, Akatosh didn’t fully understand the threat posed to him. “Could- could you put that down? I- I…” Was it a sword? A dagger? No, it was none of those things, that was obvious enough. Akatosh simply, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out the strange metal device in the man’s hand. And as he glanced away from it, his attention got caught on the man’s- Peter, was it?- Peter’s ears, and his frown pulled down further on his face. He backed up more, feeling oddly threatened, almost scared. He was in an entirely new world, with these strange people, and all he could see was the burning hatred in the gaze of the man waving that metal stick about in his face. 

 

Akatosh’s foot caught, tripping on something- maybe a root, or some dirt, or even just air, as clumsy as he could be- and then his confusion turned into deeper shock as he started to fall back, waving his arms mindlessly in the air to keep himself on his feet, only for his attempts to be fruitless. 

 

Arms enveloped Akatosh from behind, catching him before he could fall on his ass, and there was a soft chuckle from whoever caught him, while Alice seemed even more surprised herself. “You’re so naughty, White Rabbit,” the man said with a grin, only to receive a glare from the white-haired bunny. “J-Joker..,” Alice said, sounding weak and frail, and the man who caught Akatosh nodded, his smile just seeming joyful and kind. “Good day to you, miss Alice. Who is your new friend? I don’t recall seeing his face before,” he said, his red hair framing his face rather elegantly. He was... a rather attractive man. And surprisingly, he had yet to let go of Akatosh just yet, not finding it awkward in the slightest to be hugging a man he never met before from behind.     
  
Alice seemed to frown a bit, but she then elbowed Peter in the gut, making him let go of her and put the gun away, the lovesick bunny wheezing a bit in pain. “I don't know who he is, all I know is that Peter nearly killed him!” She said with an annoyed look to the White Rabbit, who smiled and adjusted his glasses. “I wanted to take you back home, Alice… I wasn't about to let some filth get in our way of us,” he explained, only to make a small spark of anger appear in the girl`s eyes. “Please don't kill people for me, Peter,” she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with irritation, obviously trying to resist the urge to hit this man. 

 

The redhead holding Akatosh laughed in amusement at the two, while Peter looked worried that he had angered Alice, as if it wasn't obvious that he had enraged the girl… “Joker may change the Season for you, miss Alice,” he said calmly, and Alice nodded, giving Akatosh an annoyed yet sincerely apologetic smile, just wanting to get to Fall as soon as possible now. She then grabbed Peter’s hand, making the White Rabbit blush rather hard as he was dragged off, because his one truest love was willingly touching his hand~~!! 

 

Akatosh simply watched, as he felt that was all he could do, barely managing to stand on his feet with how weak he felt. “I don’t understand,” he finally pushed out, the words crumbling as soon as they lifted off his tongue. “I really… I really, really don’t understand,” he repeated, and then, again; “I don’t… u-understand...” He trailed off, before pulling away from the man who had caught him, and finally, he pulled out his sword, but not to draw it, merely to hold it in his hand for some dearly needed reassurance. This wasn’t a Gate he needed to close- this wasn’t the work of a Divine, or even a Prince, it couldn’t be, for what reason would They have to bring him here? Wherever  _ here _ was, that is, and Akatosh wasn’t even clear on that. 

 

When he looked back up at the man, it was with a certain vulnerability to himself. He had simply wanted a familiar, fun adventure, something to take his mind off of the Crisis, off of the war. Akatosh hadn’t wanted to fall through the sky into some insane world. He was growing beyond unsettled as his shock wore off, not knowing what to make of anything anymore. Perhaps this was a dream? 

 

The man seemed confused, before he smiled calmly and tilted his head. “What don’t you understand, sir?” He asked curiously, putting a hand on the small man’s shoulder, just to try to comfort him a little. This man was just overly happy, or so it seemed, and he had a very kind vibe about him. He studied him for a moment, before he sighed and chuckled a little. “Would you like to sit down somewhere and calm down? You seem shaken up, it would be best not to push yourself when you’re so shocked,” he grinned, just being ever so patient with this obviously panicked and vulnerable man.. 

 

Akatosh looked at the other for a moment, and then a moment longer, trying to calm himself down, but it proved hard to do with all that had happened without any warning in such a short time. “No, I want-” and then, he was cut off, the words he had been moments from saying dying before they made it past his mouth.  _ I want to go back home _ . It was a reasonable enough statement, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak it, simply because… it just wasn’t the truth.

 

What was awaiting him in Cyrodiil? The graves of his friends, perished in battle?  _ Martin _ ? Cyrodiil was his home, but Akatosh didn’t have any reasons to go back. He didn’t have any reasons to be there. He didn’t have anything. Not anymore.

 

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes already, and he let out a shaky breath, pushing the thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on everything. “Where am I?” The question, while it ignored the ones that had been asked of him, was calm, suddenly, and no, he himself was the farthest thing away from calm, but there wasn’t a reason to freak out. He had gone through a portal, he was in someplace else, as that was what happens when one goes through portals. It wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world that he wasn’t in the Deadlands, and it wasn’t the worst thing in the world that he wasn’t in Cyrodiil, either. Akatosh politely stepped away from the man, not needing the hand on his shoulder, sheathing his katana and looking up at the redhead with large eyes that seemed to hold a million questions in them- even if he only asked one. 

 

Joker offered him a slightly confused smile, cocking an eyebrow a little at him. “You don’t know?” He asked, before realization suddenly filled his eye, and his smile widened into a grin. “Why, you`re in Wonderland, of course. You… aren’t from around here, are you?” He asked curiously, and he didn't move to get closer to the shorter man, seeing as he had moved away from him and all, and he would respect his personal space for now.    
  


He wondered if this man truly was an outsider, though… Nightmare hadn't said anything about a new Game, and it was sort of unheard of two outsiders being in the same Game at once… This was all so interesting to him, he wondered what this would mean if Akatosh truly wasn't from around here.. Whatever it would mean, however, Joker did enjoy something entertaining, and he was sure that this man in front of him was exactly just that. 

 

Akatosh let out a long breath, but he shook his head. “No,” he admitted, softly, and then he looked up at the sky, if only for a moment. “I fell-” and his voice did, too, faltering, his eyes widening. The Gate hadn’t disappeared, as he had imagined it might have, but instead was simply…  _ looming.  _ The flaming Gate was supported by a large chunk of rock, drifting in the sky, and it was, by far, out of his reach, as if taunting him. He simply pointed, as if that would explain his predicament, because he had lost his voice somewhere with the sight he was observing and didn’t know if he could find it again. 

 

Joker looked up, before his mouth slightly gaped open. “Oh.” He was quiet for a longer moment, before speaking up again, “Oh my.” What… was that thing?.... That wasn't a rabbit hole, no doubt about it… “Well then…,” He commented, his eye slightly wide, before he finally looked back at Akatosh. “Are you hurt? That seems like…  _ quite _ a fall…,” His eye looked at Akatosh`s form for any injury, but honestly, he accidentally made it seem like he was… checking him out. Well then. 

 

Akatosh glanced back from where he had been peering into the sky, and he shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, but held his tongue from commenting about it. “I blacked o-out, I think? And then I was on the ground…” He was speaking to himself more than he was to the other man, steadying his breath. “I’m fine, I am, though. I- I’m sure I can figure this out.” He looked back up at the portal, entirely out of his grasp, and he knew that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. It showed on his face, his eyes flashing with defeat, and Akatosh looked back up at the taller. And taller, he truly was- Akatosh was short, even for a Breton, even shorter than the blonde girl that had just passed. He had to crane his neck to even meet Joker’s gaze. 

 

Joker smiled a little at him, and he considered it before he reached behind his back and he then pulled out a very beautiful bouquet of flowers.. What, was he a magician?... “In the meantime, mister, I think it would be best for you to take your mind off of confusion and sorrow and just enjoy yourself a little. This world is rather entertaining in it’s own way, you don’t have to stress over complicities. I love to make people smile, so here, for you,” he said, just seeming ever so cheerful. It was almost cute, in a way, how happy and bubbly this man was. He then offered him the flowers, laughing in a kind way. He wanted to find out more about what was going on just as much as Akatosh did, really. Joker just couldn't really understand why exactly this man was here despite the fact an outsider was  _ already _ here.. Hm. 

 

Akatosh’s eyes widened in soft surprise, but his hand instinctively took the flowers as his mind took time instead to catch up. He held the bouquet, looking down at the flowers for a long moment, before his cheeks turned the very softest pink, and against his better judgement, he didn’t reject the gift. Akatosh held the flowers to his chest, looking back up at Joker for a long moment, before he managed the softest smile. “O-okay,” he stammered. “What are you called?” The second question came afterwards, and he seemed to be calming down, finally, even as unsettled as he still was. What this man said sounded… appealing, honestly. He wanted to forget himself for a while, and maybe this was just a chance to go on a fun adventure. Akatosh didn’t know exactly how he was feeling about this, but he was calmed down, in the very least- somewhat. 

 

Joker smiled at Akatosh and bowed his head in a way, taking off his weird jester hat and holding it against his chest. “I am called Joker, m`dear. And what are  _ you _ called?” He asked, though Akatosh didn't have to tell him. He wouldn't pry on things the man didn't want to talk about… yet.

 

Akatosh watched the rather strange man, but he managed a little more of a smile, even with how unnerved he seemed and was. “It isn’t important,” he murmured, unsurely, but he changed the subject immediately afterwards, not wanting to dwell on it. “Would you be willing to show me around, mister Joker? I don’t have a way of leaving, so- so I may as well know where I’ve ended up.” He was accepting this, slowly, glancing around as if trying to fully take in the scenery once more. 

 

Joker was a bit surprised at that, but he smiled and nodded. “Yes, of course. There’s a market in town today, maybe you’d like to walk around? It will be good to get used to this world,” he said calmly. He didn't like leaving his Circus so much, but he could make an exception. Besides, Joker was there to watch over for him for a little bit. Despite how much the clowns feared the other him… 

 

The redhead offered him his arm after that, grinning at him. “Shall we go? Of course, we don’t necessarily have to go there. We can just walk if you’d much rather do that,” he laughed gently, plopping his jester hat back on his head, but despite his weird hat, he was honestly a rather handsome man. Who could pull off a hat even like that…

 

Akatosh studied him for a moment, and he took his arm after an even longer moment, decisively. It was best to stick with Joker. At least this man wasn’t shoving metal sticks in this face like the rabbit-man had been doing, a weird thought to have altogether. “Wonderland, though? I don’t really understand where that is.” He walked with Joker, then, looking down at his rather beaten up boots as they trailed along the dirt road. It was obvious he wasn’t anywhere on Nirn, at least. He didn’t know how an Oblivion Gate could lead to another world entirely. 

Giving him a chuckle, Joker seemed to think about it as well, only to shake his head no. “Best not questioning things sometimes.. Tell me about yourself. I’m interested in knowing more about you if you were brought to this world without even my knowledge,” he said with a grin, his wine red eye occasionally glancing over to Akatosh to shamelessly study him. Well, one thing he noted to himself was the fact that Akatosh wasn't  _ unattractive _ at all, honestly. Akatosh was cute… For a man. He found it amusing that he was so dainty and small. Smaller than Alice, even. Which was shocking, really. He continued to walk with him, walking a bit slow for the shorter, but only because he could tell how dazed the poor man truly must be, considering all he`s gone through in the last hour and all. 

 

Akatosh glanced away, if only for a moment. “And here you are, after you just told me not to question things,” was his reply, a small attempt at a joke. 

 

That comment made Joker laugh a bit, rolling his eye, but he shook his head. “That wasn't a question, my oh-so-mysterious stranger,” he joked back, poking his cheek gently, and as they were walking, they got closer to the town in Spring. 

 

Akatosh was silent, moving his arm away, holding onto the flowers instead with both hands and half hiding his face in the bouquet. He went by a name he didn’t want to carry and only did by obligation to the man that had given it to him. He lived a life he wished he never had. Akatosh didn’t have much of a story that he would want to tell anymore, and this man, Joker- he was a man Akatosh didn’t  _ want _ to get to know at all. It was best if he just found out how to leave this world and be done with it, get back to his life, and the only reason he wasn’t trying to do so was because of his secret reluctance to go back to Cyrodiil at all. 

 

“It’s best if you don’t know,” he finally said, glancing back up at Joker again. Akatosh wasn’t used to talking to people that much, after a few months of distancing himself from the world. He was awkward at talking, and bad at listening, and this man was too kind, smiled too brightly, cared too much. “How do I get back? To the Obl- to- to the portal, in the sky. Is there a way to get up there at all?” He seemed uneasy again, as if a switch had been flipped, glancing away from the other man once more. 

 

There was a long pause before the red-haired man finally spoke up. “I don't believe  _ you _ really can get up that high,” he commented, almost slyly in a way Akatosh wouldn’t catch, but said nothing more as he got to town, where an actual big festival-like market was taking place at. There was many booths, filled with random merchandise and mouth watering foods, even a few games here and there. But one thing to note was… that the many people crowding the streets… didn't have eyes on them. At all. It was a.. Well,  _ extremely  _ shocking sight. But everyone looked like they could see just fine, and as if nothing was wrong in the world at all. 

 

Joker offered Akatosh a wide grin, looking cheerful as ever, yet something was a little off with him. Not that it was all that noticeable at all… “Would you like to get any food? It would be good to feed yourself to help you relax a little,” he said with a laugh, looking down to Akatosh to make sure he was alright. 

 

Akatosh took a while to speak, taking this all in, especially the people and their lack of proper facial features milling about the market area. “Why does everyone not have eyes?” He finally got that out, feeling shocked, but he hadn’t stopped feeling that way since he had gotten to Wonderland. He guessed he shouldn’t question it too badly, what with his world full of Argonians and Khajiit and elves and monsters, of gods and Magick- but that was all  _ normal  _ to him, and this was far from exactly that, normal. Was it rude to stare? He was definitely staring… 

 

A chuckle came from Joker, and he just kept walking, motioning for Akatosh to follow. “They just don't have roles, dear stranger,” he explained, as if that had made any sense at all. “You didn't answer my question, however. If you ask me questions, then you must answer mine as well,” he sighed a bit, but kept his slightly comical grin on, seeing as he was a rather happy man. He was a good jester, after all. Always happy.

 

Akatosh glanced up at him, shielding himself from Joker’s gaze with the flowers in his hands still, flowers that made him look even smaller than he was. His Kvatch armor, with its white cloth cuirass and wolf head on front, too made him look small, but he still held a good posture as if it had settled into his spine. “I thought we already established that you didn’t ask me a question,” he quipped, finally, letting his gaze wander back to all the faceless people, to all the shops and stands. 

 

Joker`s smile faltered for a moment, before he suddenly started laughing. “I asked if you wished to get food,” he chuckled out, before he suddenly grabbed Akatosh`s hand and began to walk with him through the crowd, until he got to a booth that had just the most mouthwatering smelling food possible. Except for the fact.. It was all extraordinarily spicy foods, but oh well! Joker wondered what Akatosh`s reaction would be if he tricked him into eating said food.. He wanted to get to know more about this guy, honestly. He didn't enjoy how secretive he was. He couldn't easily mess with people who were secretive. 

 

Akatosh tilted his head at that, before shaking said head, softly. He was about to refuse the offer and claim he wasn’t hungry, but a soft, pitiful growl from his stomach only reminded him that wasn’t true, and he supposed there wouldn’t be harm in eating something. He was constantly out camping and adventuring and helping any people that needed said help out in Cyrodiil, and didn’t take much time to care for himself. This man was… very kind to him, to a random stranger like Akatosh would be to him. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be a little less guarded and distant. He still hadn’t let go of the man’s hand since Joker had grabbed his own, at least, and that had to be some sort of start.

 

“Yes,” he answered, finally, deciding on that, looking back up at Joker. “How many septims is it? I c-can pay for us both..” He rummaged through his pockets to get to his bag where he kept all his gold pieces, before realizing the leather greaves he was wearing didn’t have pockets, and that his bag of supplies he usually carried around wasn’t on him. He didn’t know when he had lost it. He hadn’t even noticed until now… By the Nine, his memory, how awful it was… 

 

Joker shook his head no and smiled kindly. “Oh, no, I`ll pay for it,” he said calmly, pulling out a wallet and paying for an order of some very spicy chicken. He thought about it, before he grabbed a piece and held it up to Akatosh`s lips, as if he wanted to feed him the food. This was only due to the fact that he wasn't going to let Akatosh get away from said piece of food once he had it in his mouth… It was spicy as all fuck, no doubt...

 

Akatosh’s eyes widened in surprise at that, but before he could manage to reject being fed, he instinctively took a bite of the offered piece of chicken, his cheeks tinting pink at his own actions and making the nasty scar on one of said cheeks look all the more prominent. Immediately, his face burned red, not having tasted something like this before. “I-is this poisoned? It burns-!” Spicy foods weren’t very common in Cyrodiil, and Akatosh as a whole hadn’t experienced a life he actually remembered for very long since waking up in that prison cell with amnesia a little less than two years ago. Altogether, he didn’t get out much, and feeling a sensation akin to a fire burning away his tastebuds was troubling to him, to say the least.          

 

The redhead had to contain his laughter at this, and he then offered Akatosh another piece. “It must just be a bad piece, dear stranger. Here, try another to make the taste go away,” he suggested, as if that would actually work, and he held the piece against the shorter man`s lips once more. Well…. Joker  _ seemed _ convincing enough… But if Akatosh ate another piece it would just add on to the spicy hell that was happening in his mouth…      

 

Akatosh, desperate to get rid of the sensation, took the offered food without question, his face only turning red when it added onto the horrible feeling. “But- but it’s e-even more awful!” His voice cracked, not understanding why this was happening at all. What kind of food was this supposed to be? How could anyone handle eating something so painful? It was as if the food was eating him back...   

 

Finally, Joker began to laugh a little, and he thought about it, before he quickly bought a plastic cup for water. He thanked the faceless man who sold him said cup with his ever-so-present smile, before he began to fill the cup with the contents of a nearby hot sauce bottle, making sure the whole time that Akatosh was too distracted to notice. He then held the cup up to Akatosh`s lips once more, wondering if the small man would even  _ want  _ to trust him at this point. “Apologies, my dear stranger. Here, drink this. It can help with the pain,” he said sorrowfully, thinking this was a rather crazy event, but hey, this was fun. He knew his counterpart would honestly do worse in this situation… 

 

Akatosh drank from the man without a second thought, his hands even going up to grasp the cup that Joker held and attempt to drink it down, and immediately, he regretted it, coughing and spluttering out as his eyes watered up involuntarily. He gave Joker a big eyed look, and his fingers tingled with Magicka, turning as cold as ice to respond to the heat he felt and how badly he wished it would stop. Frost coated his skin, but his hands, held over Joker’s own, likewise were coated in that same frost, traveling over Joker’s hands and freezing them in an instant until Akatosh moved his hands away and let the cup fall into the redhead’s grasp. It was a bizarre show of powers, the bouquet of flowers having been dropped by this time, spilling out at their feet as Akatosh held his hands to his chest and slowly willed the cold Magicks to stop.

 

“I’m not very hungry anymore.” He spoke, finally, after a long period of silence, his eyes very softly narrowed and his mouth pulled into a pout. It was all he could manage, after that all. 

 

Joker was laughing at this all, but he grinned in an apologetic way, masking his surprise. “I’m sorry, mister, you just seemed too interesting. I wanted to know how you`d react to this,” he said with a small chuckle, but he was… very rather shocked at everything that had happened. “You`ve proven to be very much so..,” He murmured to himself, looking down at his hands with a large eye. Hm. He liked messing with this strange man. Usually, no role holders ever humored him whenever he tricked them. And Alice was too dainty to play tricks on.. Eh. But Akatosh seemed very much entertaining to the Jester. He could have quite some fun messing with him..  

 

Akatosh frowned a little more, glancing away, holding his hands a little closer to himself, and finally, he dropped his frown, replacing it with a soft smile as he let out the smallest laugh to accompany it. Oh, did his mouth burn, but the more he thought about it all, the more he realized that it was all actually quite funny. “I can say the same about you,” he decided, wiping at the tears from his eyes hastily, the frost slowly melting from Joker’s hands as the spell wore off on its own. He felt… more relaxed, more relaxed than he had been for a while, smiling the first genuine smile of the month, it felt like to him. This man had made him smile and laugh from the smallest, dumbest thing, and- and it was a nice feeling. 

 

“So,” Joker said calmly, “May you explain how you froze my hands?” He asked curiously, but… He did notice the smile. And it made himself smile a little.  

 

Akatosh was a little taken aback at the question, before realizing he did, in fact, do that, and he looked down at his own hands as he spoke. “My Magicka. I don’t have very good control over the spells I cast, and- and I wanted my mouth to stop burning, so I conjured ice. I… I guess that might not be normal here, if you ask about it. I…” He felt like he had more to say, but he didn’t know what exactly the words were. Akatosh didn’t know how to explain magical powers to a redhead guy in a marketplace selling poisoned foods in a crowd full of people without eyes… He felt slightly weak, thinking over that all,  _ this _ all, that was happening.

 

He pushed away his thoughts, and reached out, pulling Joker’s hands into his own. “Here.” He spoke gently, and a very, very subtle wave of warmth washed over Joker’s fingers and palms, completely melting away the coldness clinging to his skin. He moved his hands away, afterwards, glancing down to the flowers all around them. “Akatosh,” he finally said, then, and he knew it might not make very much sense. He didn’t like his title. He couldn’t even call it a name- he couldn’t even call it  _ his _ name. But Joker had it, if he still wanted it, if he made sense of the out-of-place words Akatosh spoke.   

 

Joker was a bit surprised, but once he seemed to understand what he meant, he chuckled a little. To the rest of what Akatosh said before, he had no reactions, merely chalking it up to the natural strangeness of outsiders. But to the last word he spoke.. “Akatosh?” He asked curiously, before he grinned to himself as he seemed to muse it over. “Hmmm… Akatosh. Is that your name? It seems very suiting for you, my no longer so-mysterious stranger,” he said to him with a large smile, looking very pleased the small man had told him that. 

 

Akatosh nodded, but a he bore a soft frown on his face, glancing away. “I-” he cut himself off, then, from saying a thing, as it all would have been just protests. “Thank you,” Akatosh murmured, gently, despite how much he disagreed. He hadn’t lived up to the expectations his name carried when Martin had given it to him, had trusted Akatosh to be the thing he could believe in, be his  _ hero _ \- “I like your name much more,” he said, suddenly, steering his thoughts away. “ _ Joker _ . I’ve not heard a name like that. But I like it.” This was him trying to be kind, the smile he gave the man a barely present one, but a smile all the same. 

 

Joker was about to say something, only before he saw the sound of a gunshot in the distance, and the sight of some… rabbit… ears…. Just… peeking over the crowd of faceless. “The Hatters are here,” Joker chuckled to himself, if not holding a slight coldness to his eye. There was the sound of running, then, and a faceless man suddenly darted out of the crowd, seeming panicked beyond belief as he looked around for anyone to help him, his arm bleeding like crazy from a gunshot wound. He rushed over to Akatosh, seeing as he was closest to him, and suddenly clung to his shoulders with a death grip. “P-Please!! You--You gotta h-help me--!!” He begged, pure fear in his voice.

 

Before Akatosh could even do anything, however… a golden pistol was placed against the faceless man`s temple, and a  **loud** bang went off as the gun was fired  _ directly _ next to Akatosh`s ear, it being nearly deafening. Akatosh went pale at the sight, flecks of crimson peppering his white-faced features, and his eyes rolled back into his head as his knees gave out under him, the pressure of this all pushing him down into darkness as he fainted. 

  
  



	2. Butterfly Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BALLOONS.

It was… warm. Akatosh was wrapped in a very, ever so warm, fluffy blanket, and wherever he was, it was extremely comfortable. Arms were wrapped around his small form under the blanket, and there was the faint feeling of some warm air against his cheek. 

 

When Akatosh had fainted earlier, Joker had been kind enough to bring him to the Circus to let him rest. He felt bad a poor outsider had been so overwhelmed to the point of fainting. But when he had taken him back to the Circus, he had seen that his own counterpart was taking a nap. Why not play a little trick on them both and put the unconscious outsider along with the unconscious Joker! He knew well how to piss himself off sometimes. 

Akatosh stirred very softly, but didn’t open his eyes, not yet. His head pounded, as if some invisible force was hammering down on his temples, and the weakest groan escaped him. Finally, after some moments of drifting in and out of consciousness, his eyelids lifted, and he blinked in a daze as he was greeted by the sight of a bedroom unfamiliar to him. 

His hazy mind snapped back to awareness as he noticed the red-haired man, and he made a rather stressed and surprised sound, his features contorting to show his emotions. Akatosh immediately moved away, out of some weird panic not even he could explain, only to unceremoniously hit the ground with a rather loud  _ thud _ .

He could tell, just from the perfect start to his morning, that this was going to be a  _ great _ day. 

There was a grumble coming from the bed after the loud thud on the ground, and the man sat up almost immediately, looking around for a moment in his sleepy surprise . “....The hell?..” He asked with a frown, his eyebrows furrowing rather hard due to the fact he was so dazed from waking up so suddenly. He looked just like… the red head Akatosh met earlier…. But he was dressed in a suit, a suit too nice for a jester to wear. 

He finally noticed Akatosh, his red eye rather wide in shock, before he frowned even harder. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked, looking a bit pissed off to be woken by  _ this _ fucker. He obviously didn't know Akatosh.  Did he not remember him?  That wasn't the only thing that was off about him this time, but he just seemed…  _ different _ than before. Like an entirely different person… But he wasn't? Eh, this world was crazy enough as is, right? Maybe this was normal, having people forget someone so easily. 

Akatosh stared up at him with a deer-caught-in-headlights look on his face, and his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red than they had been before, his head swarming. It took a moment for his memories to catch up with the rest of him, remembering what had happened in the crazy day before, and he supposed, truly, that it hadn’t been some bizarre dream if he was waking up here as opposed to Cyrodiil.

He tried to say something, but only stammered aimlessly, feeling just as overwhelmed as he had yesterday. Akatosh finally just shook his head, trying to get to his feet, trying to do something other than make a larger fool of himself, wanting to leave. He didn’t understand this at all, and everything in this world just got stranger and stranger. He couldn’t even get out of bed without causing a scene…

“The- the market,” he finally got out. “And- and the food, with the poison- whatever it was, I didn’t understand it, it burned, and- and the gun, with the man- oh, by the Nine, he’s  _ dead _ -” he visibly paled, just overly shocked, and the awful headache that came from a gun being fired off right next to his ear only increased his stress, before his expression melted into a frown, into annoyance. “What do you mean, who am I? Bastard, you would know!” Akatosh finally got to his feet, not meaning much by the curse, just infuriated at everything, wishing his migraine would leave him be so that he could figure out how what to do with this all.

The man looked irritated when Akatosh cursed at him, before he got out of bed and suddenly grabbed the short man by his shirt. “Watch your fuckin’ language, shortie, I don't know who the hell you are! Or the shit you're talkin’ about!” He huffed, lifting him off the ground, and there was a laugh, it coming from… a little weird clown mask on the man's hip. “Joker~ Be nice to our guest~. He`s an outsider, you know,” it playfully scolded, sounding exactly like the redhead holding Akatosh up. But his lips didn't move when he spoke, so it couldn't have been him… right? The taller man raised his eyebrows a little, before he put Akatosh down and sighed. “So what the hell is he doing in my bed?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunet, and there was another laugh. “I saw you napping, and he was already napping as well, so why not? Joker, don't be so mean, he is our guest!” That comment made Joker's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and his fists clenched as if he was trying to control his anger. He was…. very, very grumpy. 

Akatosh stared at the mask for a long, long moment, before he frowned, ever so softly. “I’m not short,” he finally said, that being the only response he mustered for all that had just happened, even as untrue as the statement was. He hadn’t ever been called short before, but for some reason, hearing that word be used to describe filled him with some great irritation he couldn’t explain.  Akatosh raised his fingers to his temples, then, rubbing them in some attempt to relieve the pain he was feeling. “Please, I- I just want to leave,” he sighed out. He didn’t belong in this strange, strange world, and he had his own world he needed to get back to. As lonely as it was, there, anyway.

Akatosh glanced down, then, to check if he still had his katana on him, and upon realizing it wasn’t there, he frowned harder. “M-my- w- where is it?” He gestured noiselessly, supposing that he had been dropped off here after blacking out at the marketplace, and he truly was appreciative of being taken care for, but he needed that katana. It- it had belonged to his dear friend… “Please, I… I don’t understand- don’t understand the- the mask, or you, or anything, I just want to go home, and I want my- my sword…” Akatosh deflated at that moment, staring down at the tips of his boots as if they possessed all the answers in the world for him to find and use to get out of this mess.

Joker frowned a little, before he sighed in pure annoyance and crossed his arms, and he then grabbed Akatosh`s arm and walked him- well, more like dragged him -out of the room, which, amazingly, lead out into a Circus, the door they had exited from just… disappearing. As if it was never there to begin with. The man dragged him off until he got outside, where what seemed to be an exact duplicate of Joker stood, waving to a certain Alice as she walked away from the Circus, on her way to visit a friend.

Akatosh…. wasn't hallucinating, right? There were  _ two  _ Jokers. But he  _ couldn't _ be hallucinating at all, they were wearing completely different outfits--!  

“Hey,” the one in the suit said, and the other stopped waving, turning around with a large grin. “Tell me what the fuck`s goin’ on, jackass.” The Jester seemed surprised at his counterpart's language, but merely started laughing. “I think I’ve already explained this, Joker,” was his response, before he glanced over to Akatosh and scrunched up his nose with a goofy smile, just to make a silly face at him, wondering how this outsider was reacting to this weird, weird world. 

Akatosh looked at him with the softest frown- looked at  _ both _ of them with that same frown, and then looked away, his distressed expression only growing. “Are- are you- you twins?” But they were named the same, weren’t they? Very weird twins, then? Akatosh didn’t want to care, he just wanted to leave, but his curiosity was just as large as his stress. Maybe even bigger than said stress. This man- or men?- were so interesting, and this world was, too, he just didn’t understand it, and didn’t have his same affinity for adventuring that he truly used to. He wished  _ something  _ could be explained, but everything that happened since he fell into this place just added onto the confusion.   

They both blinked, before the Jester laughed rather hard. “No, no, we are Joker,” he explained, and his duplicate nodded, seeming to relax if only in the slightest way. “Same person, shortie. Though that runt Alice likes to call me ‘Black’ and this asshole over here ‘White’. Shit names, in my opinion,” he humphed. The one nicknamed White chuckled a bit, shrugging. “Outsiders are strange, Joker, I think it’s nice of her to name us individually so she won't get confused,” he smiled, while ‘Black’ rolled his eye. “Bull. She's just lazy as fuck and can’t keep up,” he muttered, sounding grumpy beyond belief. They were counterparts… but the same person. One was grumpy, and one was seemingly kinder. 

Akatosh stared at them for a long while, before finally, he nodded, as if he understood this all despite the fact he didn’t. He didn’t know if that was because of the fact that Akatosh was just quite slow, or because this truly was as confusing as it seemed to him. Perhaps both.

The Breton was unsure of what to say, admittedly, and he let the silence sink in long enough for it to turn slightly awkward. “You’re one person, but- but  _ two _ people? Like, one mind, but- but as… two…” He trailed off slowly, before speaking again. “How?” The frown deepened on his face, but his eyes were large, reflecting the world off of them in dark brown irises. 

Black was about to say something, but he was cut off by his smiling counterpart. “Did you say you lost something?” He asked playfully, changing the subject very quickly. This world was crazy… Akatosh shouldn't expect people to answer his questions very often. But at least Akatosh could try to see where his sword was with this  _ new _ question… 

Akatosh, easily distracted, nodded, his hand instinctively going to his hip to where said katana was usually kept. “Y-yeah. Where- where did my katana go? I had it before I woke up in- in-” he tried to search for anything to describe the weird, oversized tent they were standing outside of, one he hadn’t fully observed until now, and only pointed to it, looking back up at White as he gritted his teeth anxiously. 

Joker mused with a wild grin, before he reached behind his back, only to pull the said blade from seemingly out of thin air. “I took it so you wouldn't hurt yourself while you slept, sir Akatosh,” White explained, while his counterpart crossed his arms and glared at himself, but didn't interrupt them. 

Akatosh was slightly taken aback by the always happy man, and he took the Akaviri katana from his grasp, giving it a quick lookover before sliding it back in its sheath at his waist. Finally, his frown was replaced with the barest of smiles, and a grateful one no less. “Thank you,” he murmured, and he let out a sigh, looking back at Black in an apologetic manner. His head was still aching, and his stress was still there, but he had managed to calm down enough. “I’m sorry for my earlier behavior. I was… surprised… But thank you for taking enough care as to let me stay here after what happened yesterday. I- I need to leave, though. I’ve overstayed my welcome by now.” Surely, there had to be some way to reach that Gate. There was always a way to go back, even when he had visited Paradise, all that time ago. 

White tilted his head a little before he frowned in curiosity. “And where exactly do you intend to go?” He asked, while Black only gave Akatosh a small sneer, but said nothing, having not enjoyed waking up so quickly, especially not with a stranger in his bed. 

Akatosh pointed up at the sky in answer. The Oblivion Gate, looming over their heads still, seemed to glare at Akatosh from above, taunting him with its surface of flames. “I need to go through that to get back to Cyrodiil, where I come from. I- I just need a way to get up there.” He rubbed the back of his neck almost anxiously, wanting to leave, and up there was his way of doing so.

****  
  


Black looked up, before he made a face, while the Jester spoke up. “I don't know how  _ you`d _ intend to get up  _ there…, _ ” He mumbled once more, before he tapped his chin as in thought. “A hot air balloon or something could work…” He hummed to himself for a moment, before he sighed and walked into the circus, going off to go talk to some faceless clowns about something, while Black was still standing there, having the most shocked look on his face as he continued to stare at what was in the sky. What… what the actual fuck….. 

Akatosh glanced back at White as he left, wanting to ask what a hot air balloon actually was, but he decided that, for once, he would hold back his questions. His gaze drifted back over to Black, and he was quiet for a moment, following his gaze back to where the Gate was. “They’re called Oblivion Gates,” he supplied, finally. “Usually, they take me to this weird- weird hellish world, and usually I’m supposed to- to go to this tower and- and close it, but this one lead me here instead.” He felt like he had to explain himself, even though, as he finished, he didn’t think Black would truly care. “They’re not supposed to be opening anymore.” He added that, to himself, mostly. 

A frown was all Akatosh got in response for a long moment, only due to the fact that Joker was even more confused, before the man finally spoke up. “Why the fuck would you  _ want _ go through that shit in the first place, Shortie?” He asked, looking down to Akatosh, as if  _ that _ was the most important question. “Wouldn't you call yourself lucky for ending up _ here _ rather than some hell hole?” He added, the redhead just asking so many questions now… 

Akatosh looked back over at Black. “It’s my job to close them. It’s the only thing I’m good for, and I kind of promised someone I would.” The friendly enough smile that he had strung on his face faltered, then, but he turned his gaze back up to the Gate. “A man I once knew gave a very big sacrifice to close them for good, as monsters kept coming out of them and a Da- a- a g-god, an evil one, was trying to take over my world by making Oblivion Gates. I- I think, it’s- it’s hard to explain. But it should be impossible for them to be reappearing, and it’s my job to close them.” He repeated the words, seeming uneasy. 

Black listened to this all, and he was quiet before he nodded and tried to seem like he understood. Before anything could have been said, however, a hand softly grabbed Akatosh`s own. “Akatosh, I believe I know a way to help you… But this may break a rule. I don't know if it will or not, to be honest, though.. You`re not playing the game and all... ,” White said, having come back from talking to the faceless clowns in the Circus. 

Akatosh looked up at him, confusedly, for a moment. “The game…?” He trailed off, uncertainly, before deciding to just hold back his questions for now, letting the stranger hold his hand despite the miniscule discomfort it brought him. His questions weren’t exactly always answered when he asked them, anyway. “Nevermind. Um, what’s the help?”

“Just follow me, good sir,” he said calmly, before he began to lead him by his hand to what seemed to be the back of the Circus, Black staying behind for now. Now it was just the weird Jester man and Akatosh… Akatosh glanced down at their hands for a moment as they walked, and for as much as he wanted to know, he held his tongue, maintaining the silence and waiting to see what Joker had waiting for him. 

Once they got to the back of the circus, Akatosh tripped a little on his own two feet in surprise, clashing awkwardly against Joker’s side ** ,  ** but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Awaiting for them was a gigantic hot air balloon, covered in a brilliant rainbow diamond pattern. It was fully inflated, making quite the sight for Akatosh, but out of everything he had seen in the mere hours he had been here, the Breton supposed it wasn’t the strangest.

He broke his vow of silence to finally ask about this all. “What is this? How can it help us get up to the Gate?” He held the slightest pout on his lips, but yet couldn’t tear his gaze away from the large object in front of them both.    

White smiled at him and had put an arm around him when Akatosh almost tripped, holding him close just to ensure he wouldn't fall or anything. “This should be able to float up to the Gate you oh-so-desperately need to get to, dear stranger…,” He said, only vaguely cheerful at this point for some reason, and he then began to walk Akatosh towards the hot air balloon, still not letting go of him. 

Akatosh nodded, and he stumbled along, though his mouth held the softest frown across it. “How does it do that?” The inquiry was softly spoken, and he gently stepped away from Joker, brushing an absent strand of hair behind his ear to keep his anxious hands busy. Once they got to the strange balloon, he tried to step up on it, but his legs were just as short as the rest of him and he  couldn’t quite manage, shame crawling down his neck. 

There was laughter before Akatosh was suddenly swept off his feet, and cradled in White`s arms as the man got up in the basket of the hot air balloon, faceless clowns having helped set it up without any trouble at all. Because Joker was just the type of guy to own a hot air balloon.. “The heat from the fire fills the balloon, and it floats with the hot air,” he explained, knowing it wouldn't make any sense to Akatosh if he didn't even know what a gun was, but oh well! Akatosh was set down carefully onto the floor of the basket, and Joker spoke to some faceless outside of the balloon, who all nodded and cut the ropes that had been holding the balloon down to the ground, making them start floating. 

Akatosh was about to say a lot at that all despite being utterly speechless, and yet, he was robbed of the words as they began their slow ascent. Akatosh could only watch the ground get farther from them both, and he felt unstable, feet planted unsteadily on the bottom of the basket they stood in, but it gave him a rush of excitement that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. The scenery only began to drift more and more away, giving him a proper view of below, and finally, he approached the edge of their rickety platform, gazing over the side of it.   
  
It took him a moment to discover his voice again. “This is amazing!” It came out as an exclamation, and the words widened his smile. His eyes shone with a strange gleam to them, and he let out a laugh, staring down as they only went higher. “I… I can’t believe this…” He murmured the words in wonder, looking back up at the redheaded man.

White looked over to him with a grin, before his smile faltered a little as he saw the look Akatosh had, making him surprised for a few moments before the smile came back a bit softer than before. “I`m glad you enjoy it,” he said quietly, before he reached over and grabbed a lever, pulling it to make the fire bigger, just for the balloon to start floating faster and further from the ground. He wondered…. If he could make Akatosh laugh like that again. This short, short man was so…. Interesting. 

Akatosh nodded excitedly, before he gasped, watching them fly through the sky as their speed increased. He leaned even farther over the edge, taking extra precaution to make sure he wouldn’t fall, stretching his arms out against the winds billowing around them. “How could I not? I’ve never done anything like this! It’s amazing!” He repeated the words he had used before, not realizing his reiteration, not caring. It was hard to rip his gaze from the world down below them, and he didn’t, not yet.

As they climbed higher towards the blindingly bright sun, they only approached the great Gate even quicker, humming gently as its flames licked at the air around. The light of it reflected off of Joker’s eye, making the soft red glimmer like a gorgeous ruby, and when Akatosh turned back to him, the sight took his breath away, and he weakly smiled. “Thank you,” he said, finally. His heart was pounding, being so close to the Gate, so close back to Cyrodiil. “I- I really appreciate all that you’ve done to help me, mister Joker.” He didn’t call Joker by the nickname this counterpart had been given, feeling that his true name fit him the best. 

The redhead was quiet for a moment, his eye widening a bit, having been staring at Akatosh without realizing it, but after his surprise, he grinned and laughed very very slightly, nodding. “Least I can do, really,” he said quietly, but he politely bowed, taking his jester hat off and holding it against his chest. “It's been a pleasure meeting you. I feel quite honored to have been able to put such a smile on your face, my dear stranger… And to have been given your name as well,” he said, before standing back up straight, just seeming ever so happy now. Hm… he wished Akatosh could stay a little longer, though. He still had many questions about everything happening, and he wanted to mess with this man some more since he was just  _ so _ entertaining… 

Redness tinted his cheeks at the words, but Akatosh merely nodded, keeping his weak smile. His heart was still beating, nearly pounding against his chest just badly as his head still was, but instead of feeling as weightless as it should have, it felt heavy, sinking deep into his gut. It was almost with trepidation rather than joy that he watched the Gate crawl closer, felt  _ them _ crawl closer, and then they were at the thing, stopped.

It was humming louder than before, burning even brighter than the sun above, still balanced on the chunk of dirt floating high over the world. It was large enough for him to stand on, to reach from here, he knew. Akatosh gazed at the portal, his lips gently parted in wonder, and he closed his eyes, his breath shaky, before opening them back up to meet the eye of the other man before him.

“I suppose this is goodbye.” He was stalling, was reluctant. After how badly adamant he had been to get here, why was he reluctant?  

“I suppose so,” was all Joker replied with for a long, long moment, before he reached behind his back and pulled out a beautiful crimson red rose, offering it to Akatosh. “In hopes you return, Akatosh,” he finally said, wondering if Akatosh even  _ could _ return to this Wonderful Wonderworld. He was surprised Akatosh even had a way to escape in the first place and all… But hey, Akatosh wasn't playing ‘The Game’, Alice was. It wasn't like Joker was ruining the game or breaking the rules by doing this all, merely helping a random passerby man return home. Eh. Joker couldn't remember the last time he did a good deed like this… 

The red on his cheeks went darker, and with a slight reluctance, he took the rose, holding it in his fingers. Akatosh nodded, then, to Joker, and without another word, he tucked the rose behind his ear along with the absent strand of hair, hoisting himself over the edge of the basket to land on the chunk of ground ahead.

As soon as his feet hit the rock, he staggered, expecting it to crumble. It didn’t, holding up his weight, and Akatosh let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. The Gate’s humming was incredibly loud, now, buzzing in his ears, and he looked as some semblance of his reflection watched back at himself through the burning fires.

He looked… sad.

Akatosh took his first step forward, but didn’t take another after that, the ground seem to burst at his feet, in a sudden flurry of color. He cried out in surprise, hand instinctively going to the leather bound hilt of his katana before he fully caught onto what was happening. Another burst of color, and then another, exploding over the Gate, over the ground beneath his boots. He backed away in surprise, and only felt air to support him- something air was bad at doing.

He could only leap and catch onto the edge of the basket before he fell, his legs swinging hard beneath the rest of him, hands clenching so tightly to the basket that his knuckles turned white. Akatosh was quickly slipping, however, unable to turn and see what had happened just as much as he was unable to hold up his own weight what with his lack of physical strength, and after a few short seconds, his grip weakened and fell.

Before he could plummet to his death, a hand grabbed Akatosh`s arm, Joker having caught him. The Jester was so…  _ surprised _ at this all. He had no clue what the actual fuck was happening, and the basket of the hot air balloon was tipping just a bit due to the weight on only one side, but it would hold. 

“What`s happening, Akatosh?” He asked, starting to pull Akatosh up back into the basket as fast as possible so they wouldn't break the hot air balloon or anything, not finding it all that hard to pull him up due to the fact Akatosh was so tiny and small. Jeez, even  _ Alice _ would be heavier than this man. He eventually managed to pull him into the basket, and he felt relieved he was able to save him in time. Outsiders were precious things, whether they were playing ‘The Game’ or not.  

Akatosh was shaking softly in surprise, his heart having leapt into his throat, and he found it hard to swallow it down and find the words to speak. He merely pointed, then, as his gaze drifted up, utterly speechless at the sight before them, behind them,  _ around _ . The colors weren’t just mindless explosions, but great, fluttering insects, butterflies, capturing the hot air balloon between them as Akatosh and Joker were swarmed. Each butterly held a different color, all so bright and vibrant, making a fantastical sight, but an eyesore all the same. He watched, stunned, for that was all Akatosh felt he could do.

Slowly, the swarm dispersed, leaving the two behind, leaving  _ Wonderland _ behind, even, fluttering away to some distant world far out of reach. There was no Oblivion Gate in their wake, there was nothing, and when the rainbow-dipped butterflies finally escaped from the sky, only Akatosh and Joker were left, still in their hot air balloon, floating hundreds of feet above Wonderland. 

Eventually, did his voice come again. “That was my way home,” he murmured, gently. He didn’t sound disappointed. His heart was calmed, his breath was steadying, and he clung to Joker in a way, staying in his arms. 

Joker stared at this all with absolute shock, his mouth gaped open, before he tried to hide his surprise as best as he could. He didn't feel like this was something of this world’s doing. It confused and shocked him very _ very  _ ever so much. “...I suppose we will have to find another way back…. If there  _ is _ one. That was all… rather amazing, however, I`ve never seen anything like that before,” he mumbled, his red eye rather wide still, despite how much he tried to calm down. This man was extremely entertaining.. Even the events he caused were quite a show to Joker. He could have some fun with this one.     

Akatosh looked at him, slowly, and he was silent for a long span of seconds, before he managed a single, silent nod. “I suppose.” He fell silent once more, and only watched as they began their slow descent to the ground.           


	3. Kitty Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yum.

His eyes were wide in darkness, watching something- someone- that didn’t watch him back. 

 

Days had passed, amounting to a week, maybe two, maybe more. Akatosh found it hard to count when the time of day changed within the blink of an eye, found it hard to tell whether a certain day was longer or shorter than one would have been in Cyrodiil, or even in comparison to the day before. All through it all, he had been searching, mindlessly adventuring, trying in some hopeless and tactless attempt to find a way home. 

 

Seeing as he was still in Wonderland, he hadn’t been very successful at all. 

 

He had spent his time camping, mostly. Between the endless traveling through the woods in some attempt to stumble across a hidden Gate or some other method of leaving, he either ended up making temporary camp in the forest when he grew too fatigued to continue or found his way, inexplicably, back at the circus. It was infuriating, but somewhere deep, deep down inside Akatosh, he almost knew he wasn’t trying as hard as he could be.

 

It was on one of those such days that Joker had stumbled across Akatosh. He had been wearing the same Kvatch armor for all the time he had spent here, and that combined with the brunet tangled mess atop his head that had used to be his hair and the dirt flecked across his face, the shadows under his eyes- he looked like a sorry sight. Slumped over against a tree stump with his knees pulled up to his chest, he had been sleeping, trying to sleep, until a voice had woken him up from the light slumber. 

 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable, my dear? One can imagine you’d only hurt your back in such a position.” The playful words were followed by a soft chuckle, and blearily, Akatosh raised his head from his arms to look up at White. 

 

“What?” He had heard almost none of what the jester had said. He was close enough to the circus to hear the sounds it made, the laughing from clowns and sounds of animals, the steam calliope. Sounds that he had strangely grown familiar with over the days he had been here.

 

White laughed, but did it politely, behind a slender hand. “Are you quite alright, Akatosh? It would do you much better to find a bed to sleep in. And maybe a brush,” he added, considering, and all Akatosh gave him was a groggy kind of blink, slow and puzzled.

 

“I’m fine.” Finally, the words had come, slow and deliberate, but it was obvious he wasn’t very fine at all. White had only chuckled once more, and then they had been in the circus, Akatosh sat down on a bed as his hair was brushed through and he was given new clothes. He felt like a doll, an embarrassed, disgruntled doll, but he had been pushed into the same bed he had woken up in before, and had fallen asleep before he could say a single thing. 

 

It had all happened so quickly he had wondered if he had been dreaming. Now, having woken up in the middle of the night, with the circus noises quieter and someone sharing his bed, he knew that thought was all but true.

 

Akatosh, despite being exhausted by many nights of peaceless sleep, couldn’t manage to fall into another doze. Every position he moved in was uncomfortable, his heart beating too fast and unevenly for him to try to calm it. And so, he kept his eyes wide, their chestnut irises holding depths of emotions that all shone in the absence of light washed over the room he had been brought to. 

 

Joker was across from him, much more peaceful, much more calm, unaware of the gaze that followed him. He had a certain way of breathing in his sleep, a intake of air through his nose that came out as a puff through lips gently parted, and Akatosh watched the cycle of his breathing, smelled the faint sweetness his breath carried with itself. His relaxed features, relaxed muscles, red hair spread across the pillow beneath him or obscuring certain angles of his face… Akatosh memorized the way this man simply  _ was _ , if only because he had nothing better to do.

 

He felt like a creep.

 

(He probably was one.)

 

Finally, he grew tired of this, of quite literally nothing. “Joker.” He spoke, quietly, the word barely brushing past his lips. When there was no response; “ _ Joker _ .” A stir, eyebrows gently furrowing, but it was only when he repeated the name again that he got an answer. 

 

_ “What the hell do you want?” _

 

Akatosh was surprised, having thought it was the other Joker, the one with kinder words. Black didn’t seem as angry as he always was when he was asleep. He took a while in answering, and only when he saw that Black was starting to fall asleep again did he finally talk. “Is there more to Wonderland, mister Joker?”

 

A frown. “What?”

 

“Is there more to Wonderland,” he repeated. “Beyond what I’ve seen. I only end up back here whenever I wander off in the forest. A world can’t be that small.”

 

A red eye peeked open to stare at Akatosh, regarding him as if he was stupidity in mortal form, but he obliged very slightly with an answer, even as annoyed as it was. “Of course there fuckin’ is. You haven’t even left my territory, jackass.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Akatosh out of pure irritation. 

 

Akatosh, for his credit, only seemed to mull it over. “Your territory?” No response. “What else is there?”

 

Black turned around, then, and Akatosh was gifted with a lovely view of his back as a reward for his troubles. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

 

Akatosh protested immediately. “Mister Joker, I-”

 

Suddenly, he yelped, Black having turned back around and grabbed him. He was expecting to be thrown, or punched, or maybe just plain out strangled, but his face was suddenly pressed snug against Black’s chest, strong arms holding him close. It was a tight grip, and he felt like he may suffocate, so he squirmed, very slightly, and the grip around him lessened. 

 

It was… secure. Not too tight, yet not loose at all, and Akatosh felt like he couldn’t escape if he tried, but also like he would never be let go of. Never be left. He saw the true point in this, however. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t get a single sound out, what with his mouth pushed snug against the redhead’s chest.  “Go the fuck to sleep,” Black reiterated, and then he went quiet, passing out himself. 

 

Slowly, his eyes closed. Akatosh found it easy to fall asleep like this.  

  
  


In the morning, he was alone. The bed was empty and cold, suggesting he had been left for a while now, but he was tucked into blankets, still dressed in the same clothes as before. He shifted, eyes opening, and after a few dazed moments, he rolled out of bed to start the day. 

 

Akatosh went without his armor this time and shoved on his leather boots, taking his time in doing their straps as he thought. He had been here for so long of a time, but knew so little about this world. Did he want to know about it? Or did he just want to leave?

 

Akatosh didn’t know.

 

He found himself stretching, yawning, stumbling out of the room. It took him a while before he found his way to the exit of this large, large place, but at least the exit was fairly easy to find. In moments, Akatosh stood outside the circus, looking for one Joker, either of them.  

 

White was standing outside the Circus tent, talking to a faceless clown who was holding a broken toy, seeming distraught about it, while Joker was just simply smiling and telling them that it could be fixed. It seemed like a nice thing of him to do. Eventually, though, the faceless clown thanked Joker and then walked away, leaving White there for Akatosh to speak to if he wished. 

 

Akatosh kept his thoughts about himself, watching the clown wander off, before he finally approached Joker. “Mister Joker?” His voice was unsure, katana strapped around to his waist. He walked closer to the man, just to get his attention, feeling well rested for the first time in days. 

 

White blinked a little, before he glanced over to Akatosh with a wide grin. “Mister Akatosh?” He asked, saying almost the exact same sentence in almost the exact same tone, just being a bit silly. He walked over to where Akatosh stood and looked down at him, pretty much towering over the smaller man like this, seeing their height difference was rather.. Well…. Noticeable. 

 

Akatosh hardly noticed it, and didn’t dwell on it very much. “Joker said there’s more to Wonderland. I want- I want to explore it.” He didn’t explain himself too much. He wanted to search more, to find any other way to get out of this place, and he was already growing a little restless. That, and… and another, new adventure just sounded appealing. He wanted to see what else there was to be saw.  

 

There was a chuckle, before a nod and a smile. “Why, of course. But in order to change the Season, you`d have to play a card game with me,” White said calmly, as if the seasons had anything to do with the scenery Akatosh was already tiring of.  Maybe Joker truly was a madman. As if that wasn't already evident enough, though.

 

Akatosh was confused, but he guessed there was a reason to what White said. There always was. “A card game? What’s- what’s that?” His mouth was an ever so soft frown, just to show his puzzlement, but then he just shook his head a little. He didn’t question how the seasons had to be changed by whatever a card game even  _ was _ , just wanting to get on with it. “How do I play?” He decided on, definitively. 

The sound of cards shuffling filled the air as Joker held a deck of cards carefully in his hands. “You`ve never heard of cards before?” The jester asked in confusion, tilting his head. He never knew anyone who never at least  _ heard _ of cards. He wondered what card game would be best to teach him first… Maybe something easy, like Go-Fish! 

 

The Breton shook his head, running a hand through his hair in as a nervous gesture. “No, I haven’t, not really.” He watched with interest as Joker shuffled the deck of cards, wondering what he was ought to do with them. Maybe this would be some sort of fun? Akatosh didn’t understand any of this, but he was curious enough about it all, at least.

 

Akatosh`s hand was softly grabbed by White`s own, who began to lead him to a small card table that had already been set up prior to this all. “You're missing out on a lot of fun then. I can teach you how to play, it isn't that hard to do at all~!” He said, ever so cheerful now. He only finally let go of the shorter`s hand as he got to the table, and there was a seat for him there, the jester motioning for him to sit as he began to set up a game of Go-Fish, deciding that was most likely best for Akatosh to learn first.

 

The hero looked at this all curiously, but he sat down obediently, watching as Joker prepared their game. “I’m glad I’m learning it now, then,” he decided, even sparing a laugh for Joker. 

 

Joker nodded softly, and he began to explain the rules as simply as he could to the card game, keeping his patience and cheery smile no matter what, making sure Akatosh understood this all rather well. Joker found it a little weird to explain what cards were, though. He never had to explain such a simple thing to anyone before.

 

After about forty minutes or so, however, they finally finished one game of cards. White was at least kind enough to  _ let _ Akatosh win. He knew it would be impossible for the small man to  _ actually  _ beat him in even such a simple game. Akatosh was grateful for that, at least, and he smiled at Joker as he stood up from the chair. “What do I do know, mister Joker?’ 

 

White collected the cards, stacking them up on the table. “You choose the Season you`d wish to go to,” he explained, giving Akatosh a happy grin. Joker was so interested in this outsider. He wondered if the small man would choose to find a territory to stay at, like how miss Alice had chosen to stay at the Hatter’s mansion. He hoped that wasn't the case, seeing as role holders were _ bound  _ to want to take Akatosh as their own. 

 

The shorter man tilted his head at that, confusion weighing down on his lips in the way of a frown. “Any season?” He thought it over, before shrugging. “I- I don’t really- really know  _ how _ , like- like wouldn’t that just changed the scenery a bit? I- I guess… summer…?” He just picked one at random. Akatosh was always cold, but summertime, from Midyear to Last Seed, was the opposite of that, and he enjoyed it. 

 

There was the sound of White snapping his fingers, and the air felt a little hotter, the sound of cicadas humming in the distance from the trail away from the Circus. “Summer is a nice season. You’ll find it fun there,” He laughed a bit, and Akatosh`s clothes changed with what seemed to be a flash of light, the short man now wearing a black tanktop and some grey shorts, seeing as he would overheat if he didn’t wear less clothing. 

 

Akatosh looked down at himself, and then back up, his eyes falling to the path. He considered Joker for the longest of moments, before he gifted him with a smile. “Thank you,” he said, meaning the words and meaning them well. With that, the Breton seemed to understand he was to head down the path, and he started to walk, wrapping his arms around himself and scanning his eyes over the world as he passed it. 

 

He couldn’t help but glance at the circus behind him every now and then, just watching as it slowly receded into the distance. Once it finally did, Akatosh turned his head forward, continuing on his way. 

 

It was… disgustingly hot. Summer was the hottest Season, it was  _ absolutely _ horrid. But then again, Akatosh  _ did _ pretty much go into a hell-like world on a regular basis, so this shouldn't be that bad. There was a small town eventually, yet an Amusement Park as well. It seemed very extremely colorful and exciting, even from just outside of the place! Roller coasters were visible from beyond the gates, and many faceless were lined up to get inside. Maybe Akatosh could find an adventure in there! It surely was interesting. 

 

Akatosh seemed surprised at the sight he was approaching, and he hurried a little to get there, not having seen much like it before. The sounds of the many rides within could be heard from even where he was, and he eventually got to the line, slowing down as he waited patiently behind the faceless waiting to get in as well. 

As Akatosh was about to approach the gate, there was a high pitched squeak of a scream as an oranged haired boy suddenly ran out of the Amusement Park and darted directly into Akatosh, making them both land on their asses. The boy who ran into him seemed to have furry mouse ears and an even fuzzier tail. “A-ah s-s-so-sorr--” The boy tried to stutter out an apology, his green eye filled with tears, but his nose twitched and he suddenly got to his feet and dashed off, as if something absolutely terrifying was coming their way.

 

After a minute, there was another boy running out of the park, a huge fluffy pink boa wrapped around his shoulders, wearing a rather weird leather outfit, such leather outfit being a crop top and a pair of black cargo shorts with a black skirt. What, was he making a fashion statement?... His pink hair covered one eye, and what seemed to be pink cat ears being flat on his head, an equally pink tail swaying back and forth in annoyance as he stopped running when he knew chasing after the mouse was pointless now. 

 

Akatosh’s eyes were ever so large, watching this all take place. How come some people had eyes and most didn’t? Joker had mentioned something about roles, but Akatosh didn’t _ know _ what to do with that. He was still on the ground, not caring much that he had been knocked down to said ground, and he got to his feet after a moment. 

 

He looked at the strange boy, not having  _ ever _ seen someone dressed so weirdly. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, if he was supposed to speak at all, but the teenager stood out so badly. Akatosh decided it would be best to at least try to get his attention. “H-hello?” He sounded uncertain, even to himself, glancing back at where the other boy- a mouse, had he been?- had run off to, but not even Akatosh could even hope to know where he was going. A cat… chasing a mouse… 

 

The teenager blinked as he glanced down, his cat ears immediately popping up in an admittedly cute way. He stared at Akatosh for a long time, before his nose twitched a little and his tail stopped swaying. “Woah! No way! You’re an outsider, aren't you! I can jus’  _ smell  _ it!” He said, his eye immediately filling with excitement and interest. “What’re you doing around here? I thought it was still Alice’s game, I didn’ know two outsiders could be in a game at once,” he exclaimed, his eyebrows raised a little, not making any sense  _ at all. _

 

Akatosh blinked, having to look away from the hot pink cat tail and ears and finally meet the teen’s gaze instead. “I, um,” he faltered, trying to find something worthwhile enough to say. “I… fell.” Everything these people said confused him so badly, and it showed on his puzzled features. 

 

Boris grinned very widely at that, tapping a finger to his chin as if in thought. “Alice said she fell, too! So, what's your name? My name Boris!” He said, seeming to be curious about  _ everything.  _ Curiosity and the cat… Then again, Akatosh really did seem interesting, so why  _ wouldn't _ he be curious to know about this guy? 

 

Akatosh frowned a little, seeming even more unsure. “Oh, it- it isn’t important,” he brushed off. He didn’t care to use the name he had been given, didn’t deserve it, and his smile was weak when he tried for one. “Boris, though? A friend of mine was called similarly.” Well, a  _ Baurus _ was to him, but the names were close enough in the way they were said that he didn’t notice a difference between them. “Wh-what’s that place?” He glanced back at the Amusement Park, with all its weird rides and noises and  _ things _ , completely, utterly unfamiliar to him. 

 

The cute ears on Boris`s head twitched a little as a smirk pulled on the corner of his lip. “Maybe I`ll tell you what this place is if you tell me your name~” He said playfully, his tail curling around in the air. He  _ wanted  _ to sooth his horrid curiosity about this man now, and Boris going to get to the bottom of this! 

 

Akatosh blinked a little at Boris, an uncomfortable expression flitting across his face. He wanted to say he didn’t have one, which was partially true, to him at least. He hadn’t had a name to go by, those years ago, waking up in a prison cell without a single memory to call his. But Martin had given him something to go by, a title fitting for a hero,  _ his _ hero, and Akatosh felt like to disregard it would be to disregard a part of Martin. 

 

And… he wouldn’t dare do that.

 

“I’m called Akatosh,” he eventually answered. “But, I- I don’t- don’t really prefer to use it.” He didn’t know why he had told Joker the name before, and didn’t want to tell  _ this _ guy at all, but it was just a  _ name _ .  

 

The pink-haired cat-boy seemed pleased at the answer, before he put an arm around Akatosh’s shoulders and began to walk him inside the Amusement Park. “Nice to meet ya’, Akatosh,” he rather cheerfully said, his tail swaying a little past Akatosh`s leg, making it graze a little past his midthigh. “This place is called an Amusement Park. Have you never seen one before or somethin’? They’re really fun!” He had an excited look in his eyes once more, feeling happy about showing a new outsider around. 

 

There was many upon many twisting rollercoaster tracks above them, and there were booths for games and small stores or restaurants for food or souvenirs, hot dog stands, and more. Everything was so bright, and colorful, and shiny… It was quite a shocking sight for anyone who didn't even know what a  _ gun _ was.

 

Akatosh looked at this all in amazement, his eyes bright. “By the Nine!” He turned his head to look all around them, to catch as much of this in his vision as he possibly could. “This- this is- r-really amazing!” He sounded excited, especially compared to how quiet his words tended to be, staying close to Boris as they walked through this all. It was unbelievably amazing, in fact, even though he didn’t understand any of it, and even with how loud everything was. “But what is it? What it is for?” 

 

A shrug was Boris`s answer to Akatosh`s question as he walked him in the park, thinking this guy was pretty weird if he had never seen any of this before. “Just to have fun and stuff. You can ride those things, they’re called roller coasters, man!” Boris pointed up to the roller coaster tracks above them. “Wanna go on one? They're hella cool!” He glanced down to Akatosh with a wild grin, the pink cat-boy just a little taller than him, but at  _ least  _ not as tall as Joker, so Akatosh didn't have to get a fucking _ neck injury  _ to meet his gaze. 

 

Akatosh met where he was pointing, and then he seemed unsure. He almost wanted to ask again what it was, the roller coaster, what it would do, would he be safe- and then he simply questioned himself for even  _ caring _ ! Of course he wanted to go! “S-sure,” he said, and he smiled again, even starting to head there with the cat. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of it all, completely at loss to even his own amazement. 

 

Eventually, Boris took him to the line to get onto a roller coaster, which luckily wasn't that long today. The pink-haired punk-cat brought Akatosh to the front seat of the roller coaster cart, and he pulled him into the seat, waiting for the safety bar to be lowered for them to hold onto. Akatosh waited as the cart was slowly pulled up on its track, starting to ascend in its painfully slow way, letting Akatosh grow all the more anxious as he waited to see what this would bring him. 

 

Suddenly, as the cart reached the top, and as Akatosh was able to gaze down at the park in its entirety, he yelled out as they started to go down, started to fall. He left his shout at the top of the ride as the cart picked up speed, and he could only clench tight to the safety bar as they were tossed this way and that, but his smile spread wider on his face after his shock wore off, and he laughed. 

Boris was laughing as well throughout the ride, both his and Akatosh`s hair getting _ horribly _ messed up by the wind. After many loops and twists and turns, the ride finally began to slow down a little, before coming to a stop. After the safety bar rose, Boris helped Akatosh stand up, knowing he would probably be a bit shaky from that entire ride and all, and he nudged his side slightly. “So, did ya’ like it?” He asked, finding that all extremely fun. Roller coasters were funner with outsiders, in his opinion, because he liked to see their reactions to them. 

 

The shorter man’s stunned expression almost seemed molded to his face by now, and he nodded excitedly, nearly bouncing on the heels of his feet with joy like a child. “I- I loved it! Can we go again, Boris?” He forgot his reason to be here, to find a way to escape this world in the first place, just like he forgot a great many things, admittedly. Akatosh couldn’t believe any of that! How did that even  _ work _ ?

 

The cat seemed happy Akatosh enjoyed it, before he nodded. “Hell yeah! But let's go on a bigger one this time! C’mon!” He said, grabbing Akatosh`s hand and starting to walk him through the park once more, but he stopped after a little bit when he noticed a booth selling shaved ice and ice cream, and he then pointed to that instead. “Oh! Hey, wanna try that first? It`ll cool us down a little, it’s hella hot here. And then we can go on more roller coasters!” Boris chuckled, his cat tail swaying back and forth, wanting to sit down for a moment and relax. 

 

Akatosh tilted his head at that, but he grinned and nodded with the softest redness to his cheeks, his smile not having left him since they had gotten off that ride. “Okay!” His voice sounded excited. “What is it?” Akatosh just seemed ever so curious, but then again, everything around was new to him. He didn’t even know what ice cream  _ was! _

 

Akatosh was then lead by Boris to the booth and after a few minutes of standing in line, Boris bought Akatosh a vanilla ice cream cone, and himself a strawberry one, taking him to a bench afterwards to sit down for a moment. He ate his ice cream happily, his tail swaying in content as he was finally able to rest. “Are you having fun?” He asked curiously, while there was the faintest high pitched scream of a violin in the distance, it sounding…. god awful… But it was so far away that it wasn't  _ that  _ unbearable…

 

Akatosh licked at his ice cream curiously, and then rather cheerfully ate it after discovering the rather amazing taste it brought, and he was a second from answering before he heard the far off sound. He frowned a little at that, looking for where the sound was coming from. “Wh-what’s that? It sounds like someone’s screaming.” He trailed off uncertainly, beginning to stand up, already worried. 

 

The pink cat ears atop Boris`s head twitched cutely as the teen glanced over to Akatosh. “Prolly jus’ the old man. He owns this park, I’m jus’ a freeloader here an` all,” he explained with a soft purr to his voice, while he took another lick of his ice cream cone, and the sound of the horrible sound of “music” got, somehow,  _ worse. _

 

Akatosh’s eyes widened. “He’s  _ screaming _ ? Shouldn’t we go see if he’s okay?” He still didn’t understand what was happening, and that much was obvious, the ice cream cone clenched tightly in his hand. He was already starting to go over, glancing unsurely at Boris as he went. 

 

The ice cream cone completely caved in on Akatosh`s grip, the ice cream oozing into his hand and between his fingers.  _ This _ is why you don't squeeze ice cream cones- they break. Oh well... Boris tagged along with the smaller man, but his hands went over his cat ears as he knew what horrible pain they were in for, not noticing that Akatosh now needed a napkin very badly. 

 

The sound of the screeching violin got louder and  _ louder _ , it making Akatosh`s ears ring in an ever so painful way. The source was from a rather tall brunet man, who was singing a horrid tune to the equally horrid music, Boris`s eyes watering just slightly at how absolutely loud and awful it all was.

 

Akatosh hadn’t noticed the ice cream break in his hand, miraculously, too distracted by the awful sounds coming from whoever was making them. A frown went over his lips, his eyes scrunching up, and he faltered a little in his walk, before continuing to hurry over, going through crowds of faceless people in the Amusement Park. When he finally got to the man, stumbling a bit as he did, all he could do was bring up his hands to his pointed ears in some attempt to cover them and block the sound away- only to be confronted ice cream as it splattered over his features and crawled into his ear, and he made a sound at its coldness. 

 

The “music” did luckily stop eventually when the song was over, and the man was about to play another song before Boris suddenly spoke up. “Hey, old man! Look over here!” The cat called out, receiving a questioning look from the guy. He lowered his violin and scratched at his stubbled chin with his calloused hand as he walked over to the two shorter men, a long brown braid falling over his shoulder as he tilted his head slightly. 

  
“Boris? Who’s your friend?” He asked, but before Akatosh could even say anything, Boris spoke up first. “This is Akatosh! He`s an outsider! Jus’ met him today!” He said with a happy grin, not giving two shits if Akatosh didn't want his name spoken.. Then again, Boris  _ was _ the one who told Alice all that long ago  _ Mary`s _ name, so he wasn't exactly known for keeping ‘secret names’ a secret for long. 

 

Akatosh stared, wincing as Boris gave that out, but it was a soft wince, and he ignored his own discomfort at the title. That did, however, serve as a proper distraction, and as it happened, Akatosh forgot about the unfortunate accident that was his face within the second. “Hello,” he greeted, trying for a smile. His brain was too damaged and muddled, and his memory was awful, even now with coldness pressing against his features and Akatosh all the more oblivious to it. “I-it’s nice to meet you, mister,” he added, ever so polite, and a small part of him wondered why he felt cold. Akatosh was a strange one. He even reached out, then, with his white ice cream covered hand, as if to shake this man’s hand with it, seeing nothing wrong with this whatsoever.

 

The man blinked a little, before he took a step back at the sight. “Boris? The hell did you do to his face?” He asked, and Boris didn't seem to notice anything at all, having been on the other side of Akatosh. “That’s rude, old man,” he scolded, thinking Mary was insulting Akatosh or something, while the older man looked to be even more confused. What, did Boris not see it? “Did you- did you do something to this poor kid?.... Darlin’ are you alright??” He asked Akatosh, yet not wanting to get close to him at all, because the white, melting ice cream looked like something a  _ lot _ different.

 

Akatosh blinked, and finally, a frown creased his features as his hand faltered and dropped. “I’m okay?” He asked it in confusion, wondering why this man seemed so concerned for his face, his frown turning into the slightest pout as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Did he look that strange? Was it the scar on his cheek?  “I don’t think I understand,” he added after that, more to himself than anything. 

 

The man was quiet for a long moment, before he gave Boris a completely grossed out look. “What, did you jerk off right next to his face or something?! You didn't even clean the poor kid up?!--” He was cut off as Boris gasped out at that crazy as hell accusation, shaking his head no. “What the hell, old man, have you completely lost your fucking mind?! I didn’t do shit!” He exclaimed, his cheeks turning a dark red, not even knowing why Mary Gowland would accuse him of such things, while Mary shook his head no, pointing at Akatosh’s face now.  

 

Akatosh just didn’t understand this at all, very, very puzzled at this point, and his own cheeks turned bright red at what they were both saying, Akatosh beginning to back away. He was about to speak once more, before  _ finally _ , he noticed the mess he had made of his face, and his mouth gaped open in the slightest show of surprise. “Oh… I’ve gotten that stuff all over myself, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice.” He frowned to himself and tried to lick it off since it tasted so sweet, a faint blush still lingering on his cheeks, once again very easily distracted. 

 

There was a long, long silence, before Mary cleared his throat and glanced away. “Welp! I gotta leave you two lovebirds alone now, but please get a room before I kick you two outta` this place, this is a family-safe Park after all,” he said shyly, the older man seeming beyond embarrassed for this, while Boris`s yellow cat-like eye was extremely wide, his cheeks burning a darker red. What the fuck was this dude licking off his---

 

Realization flooded Boris`s eyes, before he suddenly burst out laughing, his blush not going away at all. “Old man! It`s ice cream! Calm down!” He said, and Gowland looked even more confused, before he began to back away again. He… didn't even want to know why Akatosh had ice cream on him…. And didn't want anything to do with these two right now, to be completely honest…

 

Akatosh looked up at that, having stopped what he was grossly doing, and his gaze melted into shyness as he turned said gaze away, but he laughed a little, and then a little more. “S-sorry-!” It was all he could call out to the man as Mary backed away, but he was already beginning to laugh quite hard as this all finally clicked in his mind, and then Akatosh simply felt sheepish at the weirdness he had caused. 

 

Boris was practically  _ dying _ from laughter at this all, wiping away a small tear he had formed in the corner of his eye from his lack of air, but he eventually managed to calm down and caught his breath, his cheeks stinging from smiling so hard. “Eh, forget it, Mary’s too busy to be hanging around anyways,” he snorted a little, before he chuckled and grabbed Akatosh’s non-ice cream covered hand, leading him over to a nearby bench that was luckily in the shade, having dropped his own ice cream cone a small while ago, while Gowland was just  _ gone,  _ having rushed off rather quickly from these two weirdos. 

 

Akatosh followed ever so obediently, still laughing to himself at that all. He hoped he hadn’t scared that man off too badly from this whole incident, but again, he could only hope. “Where are you taking us? I should probably take care of this first.” He gestured to himself, still sporting his smile. 

 

Boris sat Akatosh down on the bench before plopping down next to him. He sat so he was sort of facing Akatosh, and without another word, the cat suddenly licked his cheek. Hell, he was a cat. Akatosh was a cool enough guy, they had no napkins, and he needed to be clean, so why the hell shouldn't Boris be nice and clean him up? He remembered having done this to Alice before when she was crying.. Eh, Alice had slapped him for it, yeah, but hey! Maybe these outsiders just didn’t understand a good deed when it stared them right in the face! Boris  _ was _ a cat after all. He was just following his kitty instincts!   

 

Akatosh’s eyes rounded and widened, and a noise of surprise tumbled out of his lips as he stiffened where he sat. His face turned an ugly shade of red, the Breton only managing to stare. “What- what are you doing?” He stayed where he was, out of shock more than anything, and even though the answer to his question was quite plain, he asked it nonetheless. This might be one of the weirdest encounters Akatosh has ever gotten himself into- just the entire day, as a whole. 

 

The tongue ran over his cheek and Boris laughed a little to himself, but otherwise remained silent. Huh, Akatosh really _ was _ cool! Even Alice would have slapped him by now. He suddenly moved from his cheek, however, and made Akatosh turn his head so that he could look at him, Boris`s face being  _ centimeters  _ away. “Akatosh….” He trailed off quietly, his voice sounding ever so seductive what with in the way it sounded when he murmured it so calmly. He was so close… Almost as if… as if Boris was going to kiss him, and all Akatosh could do was watch in sweet astonishment.

 

Welp.

* * *

 

**_*swiggity swoogy boris is going for that ass-atosh booty_ **


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing gets so in-tents they're in tents.

Boris looked at Akatosh, his face  _ centimeters  _ away from his own. “Akatosh….” He trailed off, his voice nothing but a gentle murmur.

 

Just as he  _ seemed _ like he was about to pull him into a kiss, Boris grabbed Akatosh`s still-ice cream-covered hand and suddenly put it over the shorter man`s face, getting ice cream all over his features. “We should get you some napkins, buddy,” he said with a very ever so sly cat-like grin, purring very loudly as he stood up, ruffling the shorter`s hair playfully. “I’ll be right back with a towel or somethin`,” he told Akatosh, before walking off to go to a hot dog stand that was bound to have some napkins, leaving Akatosh alone on the bench. 

 

Akatosh, admittedly, was surprised at what had happened, not having expected a sudden face full of ice cream. He sat there with a dumbfounded and vanilla covered expression, a shiver running down his spine at how cold the treat was on his skin, and he raised his hands and started to attempt to wipe the cream away, a soft sigh tumbling from his lips. 

 

Finally, he started to chuckle a little, and when Boris finally came back, he was laughing, despite his strange he must have seemed with how his appearance was. “Whatcha laughin’ at?” Boris aimed the inquiry at him with a purr as he held out a handful of napkins for Akatosh to take, and the Breton only shook his head, beginning to wipe the mess away between little giggles and snorts.

“This was great.” He spoke after a long moment full of cleaning, and stood up, his skin slightly sticky and sweet. Akatosh wadded up the messy napkins and tossed them in a nearby garbage bin, and Boris followed in his wake. “This was genuinely, fetching great.” 

 

“ _ Fetching _ ?” Boris repeated the word with a tilt of his head as a single one of his cat ears perked up Akatosh’s way. “What, like a dog?” At that, his ears flattened, and the Breton blinked before he shook his head and chuckled. 

 

“No, not at all. Really, just- nevermind that. Today really was great, though,” he added. “I would continue today like I said and accompany you for more rides, but I’ve got to get on my way.” He ran a hand through his hair, then, looking around as if unsure of how to get out. Between all the food stands and games and gigantic rides, not to mention the endless crowds of faceless squeezed between it all, finding the exit was a difficult task. 

 

Boris, though, seemed to understand just fine, and he took Akatosh by the hand and started to tug him a certain way. Akatosh followed after a moment, and looked over as Boris spoke. “Why, though? What's more fun than an Amusement Park, dude?” 

 

The hero shrugged. “Never said I was on my way to something  _ fun _ ,” he defended, though he didn't know exactly what he was trying to defend. 

 

Boris puffed out his cheeks. “Then why’d you want to go at all?” He let go of Akatosh’s hand to elbow him, but Akatosh only rolled his eyes a little, ignoring how his pink cheeks hadn't faded into their natural color by now ever since that whole ice cream incident had started. 

 

“Because-” Akatosh had opened his mouth before he had untangled the words from his head, and it left a moment of silence to hang in the air until he eventually figured himself out. “I'm- I’m trying to look for a way out of Wonderland right now. When I said that I fell? It was from a weird portal thing, and I’m trying to find another one. Or any way out, really.” Boris’s ears raised for the shortest of seconds before they flattened completely against the top of his head just as quickly, making the little earring on one of them jingle, but he said not a single word as he continued to lead Akatosh to the exit of the park. The Breton let a small frown appear on his lips after that, but he likewise kept quiet, and even though the loud sounds of  _ everything _ around them kept the silence away, the absence of conversation between the two was disconcerting. 

 

He didn't know if the tenseness he felt was truly there or just imagined, but either way, Akatosh was thankful when they finally got to the entrance. “Welp, here we are,” Boris mumbled, and some semblance of gratitude was on his tongue as he stared out at the path he had come from past the lines of people waiting to get in, but when he turned to express that said gratitude, all he did was tell it to empty air and space. Boris was already dashing off, and Akatosh watched the hot pink beacon his head served to be vanish into the crowd, but he let out a sigh and didn't pursue. He was easily distracted, yes, but he couldn't forget how he needed to leave this world, and he could be fairly certain the answer to his problem wasn't within these gates.

 

He stood there, still, his heart sinking a little into his gut. Akatosh didn't truly want to go, wanted to continue with his strange day and ride every ride in this park and maybe even make a friend- he wanted to do things it was best that he shouldn't, because Akatosh knew he had to leave. He owed it to Cyrodiil to come back, to the promise he had made to Eldamil, to all the people he had sworn to protect. He didn't deserve the fun of this place, and so Akatosh wouldn't have it beyond this little break between his journey. 

 

Akatosh began on his way, then, his hands sliding into the pockets of his shorts as he hummed a tune, buzzed it between his lips. His feet thudded against the trail as he walked along it, the sun beating down on his back. As he started to leave the Amusement Park, he glanced back at all the rides and happy people with the slightest tint of longing to his eyes, but pushed on despite this all. 

 

He watched the cloudless sky as he strolled, the gentle heat waves looming above the ground. A thin layer of sweat covered his form, but it was ignored, and his humming only grew louder as the moments of loneliness passed. Along the time he spent ambling his way to the circus, said time was cut short, and he could only yelp out in surprise as something ran into him from behind and knocked them both down. 

 

There was a light brunet man sitting on the ground, rubbing his lower back as he sat up, having hurt it when he fell. He was dressed in a red trench coat, his equally red eyes seeming dazed and confused. “Ow…” He groaned a little, before he managed to get himself up, stretching and popping his back to make it feel better. He glanced around for a moment before he noticed Akatosh, and his eyebrows raised a little. “Oops, I'm sorry! Didn` mean to run into you like that. Hey, d’ya think you could tell me where I am?” He asked, offering Akatosh a grey-gloved hand to help him up in return, smiling apologetically for running into him like that. 

 

Akatosh scrunched his nose up at the audible popping noise the man’s back had made, but he took the hand this man had offered and accepted the help up on to feet. “O-oh, it’s fine,” Akatosh said, finally, his breath having been snatched away from that all. “Um, summer, I’m pretty sure? I don’t know what you would mean besides that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck a little and trying for a smile. 

 

The man blinked, before he looked around, as if dumbfounded. “Summer? Damn! Thought it was Winter!” He said with a pout, as if the lack of snow and coldness wasn't enough to tell him that this was most  _ definitely  _ NOT Winter. “Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Tower of Clover from here, would you?” He asked, scratching the back of his head, a goofy smile pulling on the corners of his lips. This guy appeared to be very extremely ever so lost. 

 

The Breton was slightly confused, but decided not to question this man too much. “The Tower of…. What…?” He frowned a little, not seeming to understand too well.

The man tilted his head a bit at the smaller man, his eyebrows slightly raised, before he laughed and shrugged. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to use a shortcut to find Julius instead.” With that, he suddenly grabbed Akatosh`s hand and started to head into the forest surrounding the trail, the disgusting heat of Summer still filling the air, but this guy didn't seem to notice it too much, despite even wearing a coat! “I’m Ace by the way. You seemed lost, so I might as well show you the way out of these parts,” he said with a goofy smile, despite the fact that Akatosh wasn't lost at all.

 

Akatosh frowned a little more after that, but he let Ace lead him off. “Nice to meet you, but I’m not lost?” It came out more as a question than anything.

Ace scrunched up his nose and chuckled a little, but kept walking, deeper and deeper into the woods. “You don't seem sure,” he scolded playfully. “So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” He seemed to know where he was going.

_ Seemed.  _

 

Akatosh decided to trust this man, finally, even though he was fairly certain he could walk down a path without trouble. Maybe this guy would actually lead him to a Gate- Akatosh couldn’t ever be too sure, right? “Well, I- I wasn’t even really in the woods until you dragged me out here. So, y-you, I guess?” He pouted softly, but he  _ was _ still following along. 

 

There was a laugh and a nod, but the man went silent as he continued to walk. They seemed to walk in circles for about an hour, before Ace suddenly stopped and looked around, before looking down at Akatosh and grinning. “I think we’re lost,” he stated, as if this was a completely normal occurrence. “Normal”...  _ Totally.  _

 

Akatosh’s nose scrunched up a little, as he didn’t quite know how to feel about that. “Well, um, do you know how we can get back at all? We could just keep wandering around, too, I’m not really trying to head for anywhere specific. Though being lost in the woods doesn’t sound that fun.” He grimaced to himself, wondering more and more about this Ace guy the more time he spent with him. Today only seemed to get stranger as it went on. 

 

The question made the man shake his head no with a laugh, smiling even more. “Nope! We’re super lost,” he said with a cheerful grin, totally not caring that there was no way to get back to where they were. There seriously would be no way for Akatosh to track his way back… They had been walking on and on for an entire hour and had taken so many turns and were so deep in the woods by now that it would just take days getting back. Especially if this red-eyed man would lead them.

 

Akatosh grimaced a little more, not seeming to know quite what to do now, and he was quiet for longer, before finally sighing a little. “Then… let’s just keeping going! If there’s no way out, may as well just get more lost. It’ll kinda be like an adventure.” He smiled and laughed, not seeming to really care that they were completely stranded like this. Akatosh supposed he shouldn’t have expected too much as soon as this adventure had begun. Ace’s eyes had glimmered a little with some sort of emotion, but he immediately nodded. “Yeah! Adventures are neat,” he said playfully, continuing to walk. He was such a happy man! So weird. 

 

As they got deeper and deeper into the woods, the sky seemed to just suddenly turn dark without a warning at all. Joker had explained to Akatosh about how there was time periods instead of a natural flow of time, and how they just changed randomly. Ace looked up at that, having stopped walking, before he grinned happily. “Welp! Time to set up camp.” And with that, Ace pulled out a tent from-- Well, actually… Who the hell even  _ knew  _ where Ace kept his tent. 

 

The shorter was surprised at the tent that came out from nowhere, and became even more surprised when Ace started to set it up in no time at all. Akatosh stood there awkwardly for a moment, glancing around them. Should he just leave? It was only one tent, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t travelled at night before. Same world, just darker, right?

 

Ace yawned a little and looked at the now assembled tent, only to begin building a small fire in front of it, sitting down. This man did this all in record time! It was so surprising. “It’s dangerous in the woods at night, but sure is pretty. I love camping, it’s super neat, isn't it cool?” Ace asked, looking at Akatosh as if expecting him to sit down with him. Akatosh hadn't known Ace for even a day and this fool had gotten the shorter man more lost than lost could be. 

 

Akatosh finally did sit beside Ace next to the campfire, pulling his knees up to his chest with the softest of frowns on his face. After a moment, he relaxed a little and nodded, sighing out with the smallest yawn from when Ace had yawned himself. “It is,” he admitted. “It’s… lonely, though, most of the time.” He watched the fire with a reserved look to his eyes, wondering how this had all gone down so quickly. 

 

That comment made Ace glance over to the man after he had been looking at the fire, but he nodded. “Yeah… It is. But it’s cool. One thing you gotta remember is that you're never alone in the woods,” the man chuckled out, relaxing a little. “So, mister, what’s your name?” He asked, after a long moment of silence. He seemed extremely nonchalant about a lot of things. 

 

Akatosh bit down on his bottom lip for a moment, before he shook his head a little. “It isn’t important. Ace, right? What were you looking for in winter that made you get so lost? You said something about a tower…?” He trailed off, keeping his eyes on the dancing flames eating away both logs and darkness. 

 

“I have a friend there, I had something to give him, but somehow I ended up in Summer instead of Winter,” Ace explained, before stretching a little and then popping his neck, having admittedly noticed earlier when Akatosh grimaced at the sound, so he did so on purpose this time. The fact that Ace ended up in the wrong Season, however, barely made any sense, seeing as Ace would have had to deliberately told Joker the wrong Season to have ended up here...

 

Akatosh made a face at the sound Ace’s neck had made, but he merely stuck his tongue out at that. He didn’t really understand how the seasons worked quite yet, so he didn’t question Ace too much on it at all. “That’s quite the difference,” he noticed, but he only laughed a little to himself, tapping his fingers idly against his own knees and hugging them even closer. Even right now and next to the fire, he still managed to feel a bit cold.  

 

Ace grinned and nodded at that. “Yup!” The man stated quite happily, before he suddenly took his trench coat off and he threw it over Akatosh`s shoulders, knowing the Summer night was quite cold. It was very warm, and it smelt like pine needles from how much Ace spent outdoors. It was extremely comfortable, too. Despite how  _ huge _ it pretty much was over the small man`s form. 

 

The smaller man was surprised at the gesture for a moment, before his cheeks turned the softest shade of pink, and he smiled in appreciation, cuddling close to the large coat. “Th-thanks,” he got out, and he rubbed his eyes a little, surprised at how tired he felt despite the day being so short. It had been a long day for Akatosh. “Hey, you haven’t seen, like, an orange portal around, have you? In the woods or something?” Akatosh guessed it wouldn’t hurt to ask. This guy seemed like he did a lot of exploring.  

 

Akatosh had received a curious look, before Ace shook his head no. “No? What was it for?” He asked, not even going to ask why Akatosh was looking for it at all, just thinking that it sounded interesting.  

 

The Breton shrugged. “It was my way home and out of Wonderland and all. The portal I came from just disappeared, and I had been hoping to come across another. But I guess not. Yet, anyway.” He let out a sigh, many things on his mind. 

 

Ace looked at the man with very large eyes, before he suddenly grabbed Akatosh by the shoulders and pinned him down to the forest floor, and then just as suddenly placed his ear above the shorter man`s left pec. He wanted to hear something. Something very important. 

 

Akatosh’s breath caught in his throat before he yelped, and he struggled against Ace with a large frown on his face, but slowly stopped in his squirming as he noticed Ace wasn’t actually…  _ doing _ anything. Not anything bad, at least, but Akatosh didn’t understand it at all. “A-ace?” His heart was beating quickly from underneath his chest, a little sped up in surprise.  

 

The red eyed man didn't respond at all, but his lips slowly pulled into the largest grin possible. “So.... You’re an outsider..” He looked up at Akatosh slowly, his hands still pinning the man down. He didn't move away from Akatosh`s chest at all, his ear refusing to move away. He.. liked the way this man’s heart sounded. 

 

Large brown eyes met Ace’s red ones. The confusion was thick in them, trapped underneath their surface. “I- I g-guess?” He was a little unsettled, his heart quickening underneath Ace’s ear. “Could you get off of me, maybe?” Akatosh added that bit in afterwards, squirming underneath Ace. Of course, he still had Baurus’s sword strapped to his waist, but he had forgotten it in the moment, what with how awful his memory had proved to be. Sure, Akatosh was glad they had established that, but Ace was crushing him slightly and Akatosh’s face was a little close to the campfire, and all around, Akatosh just happened to appreciate personal space.  

 

The question was answered by a shake of the head, Ace`s ear pressed firmly against his chest as the man was very unwilling to move off of him, but he moved so that his knees were on either side of Akatosh`s hips so he wasn't crushing the smaller man, and his hands moved from his shoulders to his wrists, just completely keeping him against the ground. “That’s so cool~! I cant believe I met  _ two  _ outsiders now~~!” He said with an ever so happy tune, his cheeks having the very faintest tint to them.  

 

Akatosh finally stopped squirming when he figured it was useless, this man much too strong. His own face was slowly turning more and more red, and he stared up at the sky with a pair of heavily unamused eyes. “Wh-why are you on top of me like this, though? I’d rather you not be, if that’s okay.” He huffed very softly, trying to will his blush to go down and very unsuccessfully so. “Because your heart sounds so cool,” Ace simply replied with, not wanting to move at all. 

 

After a long moment of this all, Ace finally did move his ear from his chest, yet he was still pinning him down, not getting up yet. “I seriously thought you were some weird role holder or something. It’s good I found out you’re an outsider before I coulda` killed you!” He said just very cheerfully, his jolly grin just not leaving from his features at all. “Though I dunno how two outsiders are around. Hm..” Ace trailed off, musing to himself a bit. 

 

Akatosh was silent, but he wasn’t really scared off. He supposed this man had seemed off from the moment he met the guy to begin with. Ace got a pretty weird look sent his way, nonetheless. “Well, listen, I’ve kind of got a magic portal to look for, and I should probably continue doing that. Can you get off of me, Ace? Please?” He was a little tired and unsettled and all around uncomfortable, not able to do much at all what with the predicament he had found himself in. 

The man took a moment before he nodded, moving so he was just straddling Akatosh`s lap as he let go of the smaller`s wrists, expecting him to run off, so he would make sure Akatosh couldn’t. “It’s still dangerous out there, mister, I wouldn’t suggest wandering off at night.” He yawned again, planning to get into the tent soon to sleep. Ace had long adventure filled days  _ every day _ . Of course he got a little sleepy. 

 

Akatosh, relieved to be able to sit up, even if it was with someone in his lap, simply glanced away. He had to make an effort to not be affected by how contagious Ace’s yawning was. “I can manage.” He didn’t think it would be best to share a tent with this guy, despite how tired and cold he was, running around in the thin clothes Joker had somehow magically put him in. “Thanks, though,” he added, and he slid off the coat Ace had let him wear and gave it back to the man, attempting to squirm out from underneath Ace afterwards. 

 

Ace frowned a little, having been about to take the coat, before there was a small droplet of water that landed on the back of Ace`s glove, making him blink, and then another drop of water, this time landing on Akatosh`s cheek, even more water droplets falling from the sky. It began to rain, the water starting to slowly put out the campfire, and they were both about to get soaking wet, no doubt, if they stayed outside any longer. Ace, being smart enough, hurried to get to the tent, because getting sick didn't sound very fun to him right now. 

Akatosh stared up at the sky at that, and he was unsure, as a part of him very badly wanted to keep trying to find a way out of Wonderland and a lot of him didn’t completely trust the chances of Ace  _ not _ murdering him in his sleep, but above that, Akatosh knew he wouldn’t accomplish much freezing cold and soaking wet stranded out in the woods. He sucked in a long breath and finally got on all four, dragging Ace’s coat in a long with him and crawling into the tent, already freezing as it was. He was grateful for the tent, at least. 

Ace had two sleeping bags in the tent, and he smiled at Akatosh when the man came in as well, glad he chose not to stay in the rain. “Summer storms are crazy,” he commented, before he began to take off his boots, not wanting to sleep with them on, along with the belt that had the sheath to a rather beautiful looking sword. But hey, at least Ace was leaving his weapon where Akatosh could see it. So _ maybe _ he  _ wouldn’t  _ slit the smaller man's throat! 

 

The Breton glanced over at the sword, and immediately, his eyes gleamed with interest at the weapon, thinking it was rather interesting and impressive, and he felt all the more appreciative that Ace had decided to leave it off his person. Akatosh supposed it was fair to say he would live another night to come. He unstrapped his own weapon from around his waist, though he kept Baurus’s katana in its sheath, and he looked at the blade with something akin to sadness for the shortest of moments. He remembered when Baurus had used to wield it himself, a long time ago. 

 

He settled back down on one of the sleeping bags, curling up a little as he shivered. By the Divines, was it cold, and Akatosh just didn’t handle cold all that well to begin with. “Thanks. F-for letting me stay here.” He murmured the words out after that. He really was appreciative of the other man giving him somewhere to sleep so that he wouldn’t be stranded out in the rain, as anxious as he was to keep searching for a way out of this world.  

 

The man nodded and got into his own sleeping bag, smiling happily once more. “Don't mention it.” Another yawn escaped from Ace’s lips after that, before he turned on his side facing away from Akatosh. Despite how cold it was, the sleeping bag was easy to warm up in, and the tent was keeping out the rain’s coldness for them both. “G`night,” Ace mumbled, closing his eyes, about to pass out within a few seconds. 

 

Akatosh felt himself gradually begin to warm up, and he stared at Ace’s back for a few long moments. “You, too,” he finally answered, and Akatosh closed his eyes to join Ace in peaceful sleep. 


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bunny! <3

 

As Akatosh slept in the tent with Ace, the storm pouring down outside, his dreams would have been interrupted very abruptly as they began to change and morph, until Akatosh dreamt of a foggy, grey surrounding. He would have been sitting on the ground, left in slight confusion as he was completely alone. 

 

Everything was silent, before the fog began to slowly clear just very slightly, and there then was a deep, yet gentle chuckle from behind. “Oh my, I’ve never seen this happen before,” a voice said, it coming from a man yet still behind Akatosh, making Akatosh jump a little involuntarily, and when he turned around to see who was speaking, he was greeted by the sight of a rather handsome man who was just calmly floating in the air, a pipe held between his fingers as he took a long inhale of it, parting his lips to let out some of the fog surrounding the shorter man instead of smoke. 

 

The Breton drifted between the walls of fog, and very slowly did his arms go around himself, the gentle hug around his own waist providing him some comfort. He could have asked a lot of questions, but he only went with one. “What haven’t you seen before, e-exactly?” Akatosh couldn’t help the soft stutter in his voice.   

 

There was a chuckle, before the man slowly floated above Akatosh, looking down at him with a soft gaze, one eye hidden behind an eyepatch, the other being a soft purplish-grey, the color rather complimenting his pale silvery hair. “An outsider who isn't playing the game,  _ Akatosh.  _ Or, would you rather me not use your title? It is something to call you, isn't it?” He smirked a bit, somehow knowing this man's given name. 

 

Akatosh’s head craned up to meet the one-eyed gaze of this man, before he backed away, the arms around himself coming even closer. “Please,” he spoke, the words quiet and uttered out from between the lips of a frown. “Don’t use that name.” Akatosh didn’t know what this often mentioned game was supposed to be, and why it was so important he wasn’t playing it. He didn’t even know who this man was, or what he was doing in Akatosh’s dreams, as the man had guessed this was. But if he was going to be here and fog up his mind, he may as well not call him by a title Akatosh never ceased to hate.   

 

The man smiled and nodded in understanding, but he then stopped floating, lowering himself to whatever ground Akatosh was actually on right now. He stood there, being a few inches taller than him, looking very rather impressive. “Yes, I see. But if you have a name I would suggest using it… It’s worse to be nameless than faceless in my opinion,” he murmured a bit playfully, before he began to walk around Akatosh, just circling him. “My name is Nightmare Gottschalk. I am curious as to why you’re here. Now now, don't go off telling me  _ how _ you got here, I know that much already. You’re a very loud thinker, you know,” he scolded teasingly, before he took another puff from his pipe, blowing the sweet smelling fog in Akatosh’s direction, yet it wasn't disgusting like smoke. 

 

He closed his eyes against the fog, letting it brush against his face, and when he opened his eyes, he dropped his arms as he did so, and Akatosh let his gaze trail to his feet. “You can read my mind, then?” Well, he- he guessed that much was obvious. “But you’re in my dreams, too. How are you doing this at all?” He fixed his stare back up at Nightmare, his frown deepening with his confusion. Akatosh didn’t know  _ why _ he was here, didn’t know  _ why _ the Oblivion Gate had lead him into an entirely new world. He didn’t know a great many things, and every other day spent in this world just added to the questions that he kept.   

“I’m a dream demon,” Nightmare simply answered with, smirking a little. “I can hear your thoughts just as clearly as you speak.” He studied the shorter for a moment, before he chuckled a little. “Do you truly wish to return to your old world?” He asked, just wanting to know what his thoughts were about the subject. 

 

“Of course I do.” The words were spoken with certainty, but that certainty wavered in his mind. He didn’t believe himself as much as he wanted to.  

 

The incubus`s eyebrows raised a little, before he laughed a bit. “Are you telling the truth, Akatosh?” He asked, his voice just beyond relaxed and deep. It was almost soothing in a way. 

 

Akatosh looked away. “I thought you wouldn’t use my name,” he said, and said only that. 

 

“I never promised I wouldn't.” Nightmare went quiet for a moment, before the pipe in his hands suddenly turned into a beautiful red rose, and he then reached over, tucking it behind Akatosh`s ear. “But you never answered me. Are you telling the truth, Akatosh? You truly want to go back to all of that suffering?”

 

“It isn’t suffering.” His words were defendant, but his hand went to the rose, and his cheeks became shaded in its same color. “It’s my job. I’m- I’m their hero. I can’t leave Nirn behind.” He said this all with a confident enough voice and tightly clenched fingers. But Nightmare was yet to get an answer that didn’t avoid his question. 

 

“Yes, but do  _ you _ really wish to return?” The question lingered in Akatosh`s ears, as if it were the dim fog itself that made the air feel like it was slightly damp. “If… you had the chance to stay here, would you take it?” He began to float once more, just casually levitating as he stared at the smaller man. 

 

Akatosh watched him, his hands held against his chest. It was after a silence that hung in the thick and damp air that he finally found words to speak, but they were nearly as quiet as the silence itself. “I don’t know.” 

 

Nightmare seemed pleased at his answer after that, nodding a little. “I see.” There was more misty fog starting to gather around Akatosh now, making him feel a little cold in the dream, his skin being covered by small droplets of water. “I suppose you’ll just have to stay here until I can find a way to return you home… But please consider if you would like to stay in the meantime. It could take a while,” the incubus murmured, while Akatosh would have been slowly growing colder. 

 

The brunet stayed silent, as if he hadn’t heard the words, even though he had. He refused to think about it, ignoring the thoughts and paying mind to the cold, a single shiver chasing itself down his spine and raising goosebumps to his skin. “Does it get better?” His voice cracked as he asked the words. Akatosh wondered if it was possible to cry in a dream, but then again, he didn’t see why it wouldn’t be. “Is this feeling- does this- does it ever go away?” It wasn’t clear what he meant, and it wouldn’t be, even to a man who could read minds.  

 

Nightmare smiled at Akatosh warmly, before he chuckled and nodded. “You can only find out by yourself. Even I don't know all,” he murmured, while the cold wetness of the fog got worse and worse. It was making Akatosh wake up, the dream becoming a blur progressively, before Akatosh had jolted awake, some ice cold rain water dripping onto his forehead from the tiniest hole in the tent. Fuck.

 

It was morning outside, the rain having stopped during the recent time change, and the water dripping into the tent was from the remaining water still on top of it. It was questionable how that hole got there in the first place, though.

 

Akatosh stared up at the hole in the tent, and he stared for the longest of time. Shakily, did a hand raise to his face, fingers softly brushing against the droplets of water trailing down his skin. He felt cold and blank, and lost, so utterly, utterly  _ lost _ , and his eyes reflected that same sort of feeling in the thin sheen of water they held. 

 

“I feel like I’m dying.” He whispered the words. His eyes closed. “I wish I was dead.” 

Ace was awake, no longer in his sleeping bag, but there was the sound of a fire outside, and the smell of food wafting through the air. Ace opened the tent a few minutes after Akatosh woke up, only to blink a bit at him in surprise. “Oh, hey, you’re awake!” He grinned, before he offered Akatosh a hand. “C’mon, get outside to warm up, you look freezing!” Ace had actually worked very hard to start a fire with wet branches, and despite how impossible it had seemed, he managed it. He had noticed how cold Akatosh was. But he didn't really bother to move him away from the water leaking in the tent and all when he really noticed it. Ace’s logic was lost along with his mind. 

 

Akatosh was quiet, before he nodded. A smile appeared on his lips, and he took Ace’s hand, pulling himself out of the tent. He dragged Ace’s coat out with him as they got outside, scooting over to the fire weakly, pulling the trenchcoat up around his shoulders. “Th-thanks.” His teeth chattered hard together when he tried to speak, and his hands were shaking. He couldn’t feel his fingers, or his nose, lips a soft tinge of blue. Akatosh didn’t handle cold too well. He was much more adapted to Oblivion’s hellfire than the cold of mornings after storms. 

Ace glanced over to the smaller man before he sighed a little and chuckled, offering him a worried smile, knowing that just by the sight of him that he was below freezing at this point. “Hey, eat something warm, okay? I was in town the other day, so I have some food and stuff,” he said, offering Akatosh a warm grilled cheese sandwich. Seriously, though, where did Ace keep all this stuff? At least it was warm. And it looked delicious, honestly. 

 

Akatosh took the sandwich gratefully, and he nodded, snatching a small bite from the food and chewing sluggishly as he stared into the swirling flames of the fire. “Have you… e-ever lost someone? Someone important to you?” It was a weird question to ask, and his voice was trembling just as badly as he was, but Akatosh was gradually beginning to warm up. “Someone so important that they define who you are? Even… even your very name, it’s- it’s just  _ them. _ ” He kept the shakiness from his voice, this time, and when he looked up at Ace, it was with the softest look his eyes could have.  

 

The red eyes on Ace widened a little, before his smile faltered and he nodded. “Yeah…” He trailed off, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He was obviously hiding things. He then glanced over to Akatosh and his smile returned, the man now shrugging. “But he came back. That's just life. You get lost, go on an adventure, and you either find your way back or you find a new way to go,” he explained, not making very much sense, but oh well~! 

 

Akatosh nodded, and he looked away, taking another bite from his sandwich as he watched the flames rise and die, his eyes reflecting off the fire and making it burn within the perimeters of his irises. “What would you have done if he never came back?” His fingers clenched around the sandwich in his hands, making the crumbs rub off of it and fall into his lap. “What if he- h-he just left? If he was the only one you had anymore, and he just left? What would- what would you have done?” His stomach churned. Akatosh didn’t think he could eat anymore. 

 

Ace seemed to think about the question, but he chuckled a little and shrugged nonchalantly. “I would prolly find someone else who’d tolerate me. That’d be really hard to do, though. Like damn, who else would wanna put up with me? But hey, it's best to stay optimistic no matter what, right?” He grinned goofily at Akatosh, before he ruffled his hair. “You should eat more, mister. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he added, tucking a strand of brown hair behind Akatosh’s ear after messing it up a little. 

 

The Breton nodded and closed his eyes, taking time in getting down his sandwich. When he had finally finished and was less cold than he had been, he rubbed his eyes and got to his feet, his hair a soft mess atop his head and his form looking small in the gigantic size of Ace’s coat. He seemed a little better off, even if it was simply due to him pushing off his lingering thoughts for later. “Where do we go from here? We’re pretty gone from the world as it is.” He slid off the coat around him and offered it back to Ace, sniffling a few times in what he hoped wasn’t the beginning of a cold creeping up on him. 

 

The man glanced over to Akatosh before he chuckled and shrugged. “Dunno! We just gotta start walking and see where it takes us. When you’re lost you never know what adventure lurks around the corners! It’s super fun,” he laughed, taking the trench coat and sliding it on, before he began to take down the tent, doing it just as quickly, if not even faster, than he had put it up in the first place. 

 

Akatosh smiled at that and stretched as he watched Ace work ever so quickly, muffling a little yawn behind his hand. When the tent was finally taken down and put away, he started to walk off with the taller, letting Ace pick their direction. For a while, the time blurring together, he walked with Ace through the spaces between trees and under the thick canopy of green above, twigs and leaves crunching under his shoes as he fastened his reclaimed katana back around his waist. Akatosh started to warm up more and more as they went, entertaining conversation with Ace a few times or getting as lost in his own spiralling thoughts as much as the two men were.

 

After a long while, they were actually in the town in Summer, and quite literally after a minute of just walking, Ace was just  _ gone _ , having managed to accidentally lose Akatosh. The smaller man didn’t even notice he was gone, seeing as Ace wasn't exactly seen, and yet without warning, Akatosh suddenly ran into someone’s arm as they were trying to walk by. “Hey! Watch where you’re--” The man was cut off by the sight of Akatosh, before he frowned a little. “Hey, you’re that little brat who was hanging around Joker in Spring, aren’t you.” He crossed his arms, having a pair of orange bunny ears, atop the head of even oranger curly hair.  _ He _ had been the one who killed that faceless back then… he remembered Akatosh’s face, and how Joker had saved his sorry ass. Ugh…

 

Akatosh’s eyes had to travel quite a distance to meet Elliot’s own, wide in their own surprise. An apology had been pressed against the insides of his lips and ready to be released at the accidental bumping into before he fully registered who the man in front of him was. With that, a frown appeared on his face, and a hard one, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his sword. He wasn’t one to start fights, but he was keeping this on him in case he needed it. “Yeah, and- and you’re the one who killed that poor, defenseless man with your weird noisy stick! What in Oblivion is wrong with you? How could you do that to a person? He was begging for his life, begging for help, and you didn’t pay it a second thought as you took away the most precious thing he  _ had _ .” His words carried such utter sincerity with them, as if it caused the deepest ache to his heart that he hadn’t been able to save that faceless man’s life in time, that a person he hadn’t known, hadn’t even had the chance to speak to, was gone from this world. And, for Akatosh, it did.

 

The man frowned and huffed, crossing his arms a little. “What about a defenseless man? That guy killed so many  _ more  _ innocent lives than his own and was gonna` do it again, so he got what he deserved! He wasn't good, I was just getting rid of him before he hurt someone important to me. You should stay outta` other people’s business, kid.” He huffed faintly, his ears flattening a little, just seeming annoyed that someone woulda stuck up for the fucker he shot all that while ago. 

 

Akatosh took time to fully register what he said. When it finally sunk in, his hand left the hilt of his sword. He was gullible at times, and he knew it, but he could tell Elliot wasn’t lying about this. He didn’t even think this man- rabbit?- had a reason to lie to him at all. With that, he did nod, and Akatosh deflated, losing the energy and emotion behind his voice and buried in his eyes. “Then… I’m sorry, then.” The words were said respectively, and with a sudden change of mood, and all Akatosh had to give this man was a weak smile.  

 

The guy’s ears twitched a little, before he sighed and nodded. “It’s m`kay,” he mumbled, thinking about it, before his ear twitched  _ again _ as if he heard something. “Hey, are… you an outsider or something?” He asked, his violet eyes narrowing suspiciously. He had been more cautious about attempting to kill people with eyes ever since he almost shot Alice when he first met her and all… Yet he heard that little pumping organ in Akatosh`s chest, his ears being just overly sensitive, honestly, and he couldn't tell if he was actually hearing it or if he was just loosing his marbles. 

 

Akatosh’s lips pursed, but he nodded. “I- I think so? That’s what everyone keeps calling me, and- and I guessed it’s kinda obvious what it means. So… yeah…” He trailed off, unsure what to do with this conversation, this whole encounter. He was just starting to realize Ace had left him, and Akatosh didn’t know how to feel about that. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t even be here for long, I’m trying to find a way home, anyway.” He laughed a bit, shrugging just the same, trying not to stare too badly at Elliot’s ears and the way they twitched and moved every time he felt his own heartbeat quicken or skip itself over. 

Elliot’s ears straightened up all the way after that, and he seemed to think about a few things, before he visibly untensed and grinned. “How come every outsider I meet wants to leave? Is this world really that bad or is it jus` me?” He chuckled a bit, just trying to make a small joke here. He didn’t really trust people, outsiders or not, but he just needed to find out if this guy was alright or a threat, because Elliot knew Blood would want him to be mean right off the bat when it came to outsiders. 

 

Akatosh smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “N-no, none of those things, I promise,” he said, practically melting into a strange kind of ashamed embarrassment at the comment, as if the joke completely skimmed over his head. Wasn’t too hard to do, with his height. “I’ve- I’ve got-” He stammered a little, before deflating a little more. He didn’t have anyone to return to, and nothing but his own loneliness to greet him back in Cyrodiil. Loneliness, and a handful of graves. “I d-don’t know,” he said, audible voice crack and all. It was his job to be Cyrodiil’s hero and protect her, and her people. He couldn’t do that in another world. He helped people, still, even after the Crisis. Akatosh put his all into trying to ensure the happiness of his people, trying to ensure the happiness of a great province fresh out of war. Akatosh gave his all for them, just like he had promised he would before he had lost what he lived for. 

 

Did he really want to go back just for that?

 

The man tilted his head a little bit, before he offered Akatosh a very faint smile. “Hey, it’s okay. Jus` calm down, don't worry about it,” he said, before he awkwardly put his hand on top of Akatosh’s head, and he ruffled his hair slightly. “My name’s Elliot, what about you?” He asked, knowing that the short little guy needed to get his mind off of whatever was making him look so sad like that. 

 

If anything, the sadness in his eyes doubled, and he was forcing himself not to dare cry, not in front of this man, not anyone. Akatosh didn’t bother with the regular question he would have asked about the Oblivion Gate, didn’t ask for a way home just yet. He tucked his hands under his arms to stop them from shaking, and the Breton willed himself to calm down. Today was one of his worse days, but he would push through it. “I’m- I’m A-akatosh,” he stammered, stumbling his way through the words with watery eyes, and he could only feel sorry for this poor random man having to deal with a stranger growing on the verge of tears after something as simple as an introduction. 

 

He didn’t know why he gave this man his name. There was something about the way he was already trying for Akatosh, despite their earlier hostility, despite everything, and it warmed Akatosh up in a way no grilled cheese sandwich or campfire or pine-needle smelling jacket could. Elliot smiled warmly at the smaller man and he laughed a bit, but he patted his back a little in a comforting, friendly way. “Cool! Nice to meet ya`, Akatosh!” He said happily, wondering what exactly was up with this guy. Eh, maybe Elliot was just becoming too soft. He wanted to get to know what type of person this guy was at first, but now after just a little conversation Elliot was getting to like this guy. 

 

The Breton looked up at Elliot, and he finally smiled, nodding. “You, too,” was his reply, and he kept his smile as he sniffled just slightly. There was something about Elliot that brought a grin to Akatosh’s face, and he couldn’t help but feel a little happier with Elliot there. “S-sorry, I should probably get going. I’m… looking for something…” He sighed a little to himself, but he seemed unsure.  

 

Elliot tilted his head curiously, his ear still flickering with every little sound of Akatosh’s heart. “What’re you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it?” He asked, wanting to find out if Akatosh was involved in any bad business or anything. Elliot learned that he shouldn't trust people so easily after all of his years in the mob. 

 

Akatosh pursed his lips a little. “A giant, orange portal…?” He decided to go with that, figuring that if Elliot had seen it, he would know it. Oblivion Gates were hard to miss. 

 

Elliot seemed confused as all hell, but he then shook his head no. “Haven’t seen it, sorry,” he simply replied with, before his stomach let out the faintest whine. Elliot missed breakfast today, which really sucked. “What was the portal for?” He asked, trying to ignore his stomach’s cries of hunger. Thinking about the color orange made him think of carrots, which, naturally, made him think about his favorite foods, carrot dishes. Eh, maybe he’d grab a bite to eat on his way out of town. 

 

Akatosh smiled a little at the obvious sounds of hunger Elliot’s stomach was making, but the momentary smile faltered. “It was my way back home an’ all,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair before sighing and shaking his head. “It isn’t that important, though. I should probably get going,” he continued, though he didn’t really  _ seem  _ like he truly wanted to.

 

The man frowned at that and put his hand on Akatosh’s shoulder in a reassuring way. “Hey, you look sad. You don't have to go if you don’t wanna, y’know,” he said worriedly, his bunny ears looking floppy and just so… pettable. And they were just in Akatosh’s reach, too.  

He looked up at Elliot from where he had glanced down, and his mouth twisted for a moment, before he glanced back up at the rabbit ears on Elliot’s head, and he had to reach up on the very tips of his toes to be able to touch them, but once he finally did, he petted them without hesitation. Akatosh’s mind had blanked out for a moment, easily distracted, and he hadn’t been able to come up with anything to say. But the ears on the top of Elliot’s head had been the thing to distract him, and now he just wanted to reach out and pet them. This action immediately made Elliot stiffen in shock, and he opened his mouth to say something, before he relaxed and involuntarily leaned into the petting. 

 

Alice had nearly yanked his poor fluffy ears outta his skull once! And to be quite honest, he was a bit traumatized… But Akatosh’s petting felt so…  _ so  _ good. He couldn't help but blush and lean against the hand petting him so well! 

 

Akatosh petted Elliot’s ears a little more, rubbing them between his hands and smiling, and he calmed down slowly as he focused only at the task at hand, before finally lowering his hands, a soft blush on his cheeks. “Sorry. Y-your ears distracted me a little.” He smiled and laughed, but he seemed to strangely be in a better mood already now. “Hey, do you wanna go get lunch or something?” He remembered how Elliot had been hungry, changing subjects without warning. He didn’t remember much, so it was quite the feat that he had recalled that little moment, and he was starting to feel calmer after getting to know Elliot a bit more. The question only got a dazed look for a few moments before Elliot nodded, his brain only listening to his stomach for right now, what with how the ear petting made him zone out so much. “Yeah, sure,” he said quietly, his ears twitching a little, just  _ wanting  _ to be petted again.. It just felt so good. Alice hadn't ever petted his ears like that, and he was honestly really relaxed around Akatosh because of it now. 

 

Akatosh smiled kindly at that, letting out a soft sigh that was followed by the smallest sneeze, but he blinked and ignored it, simply heading off with his new somewhat of a friend in this world he was slowly getting more used to as the days went on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickatosh. 
> 
> Also, woo, eleven hits! My favorite number, this makes me glad c:

By the time Akatosh was finally getting back to the circus, it was evening, and he had a feeling that it would be night soon. He held his arms around himself, his eyes staring at the tips of his boots as they stepped along the road, and only did he raise his eyes once the circus tent came into view.    
  


Akatosh didn’t know how something could be so huge, how anyone could live in someplace so loud and exciting and shared all the time. He would have thought it fun, before, found it unique and exciting, to have such a place as your home. Now he almost thought it impractical, and wondered if he was getting old. Of course, to Akatosh, he hadn’t even lived two full years of a life he remembered after waking up with amnesia…   
  


Still. Getting on in years, definitely.    
  


He hummed a little carefree tune as he strolled up along the path, jumping slightly when evening turned to night in the blink of an eye. Akatosh huffed to himself, before simply closing his eyes and letting it be. A part of him wanted to know why it was so important not to explore at night. Night was just day without the sun, and this place only had one moon to boot! He found himself missing Secunda and Masser, following him along on his adventures. Akatosh wished that he still had enough of that adventuring spirit in him to investigate the mysteries of this world’s night, but he supposed that was for another time. 

 

A sneeze took that moment to escape from his lips, and he winced. Definitely for another time.

 

“Oh, hello!” He was greeted by an ever-so cheerful voice, as if White had been eagerly awaiting his arrival for years on end and couldn’t be more overjoyed he was there. It filled him with a warm feeling in his gut, to be cared for, whether White truly cared or not. It was better he didn’t anyway, Akatosh supposed. Everyone that ever did care for him somehow ended up dead. 

 

His reply was said under a sniffling and stuffy voice. “Hello, mister Joker.” Before the jester could get another word in, he hastily continued. “Th-thank you, for- for taking the time to explain as much as you have for me, and for helping me explore more of this place and everything.” In truth, it hadn’t been too bad. His encounter and small adventure with Ace was nothing short of interesting, and Elliot had been nice enough to get to know better. He didn’t really even want to think of what had happened at the Amusement Park, as strange as that all had been. But, finally, he was back, and with two whole seasons still to explore.

 

He sneezed again, feeling slightly feverish. Maybe that, too, could wait. 

 

After his stuttering and sniffling, all he received was an odd tilt of the head and a wide-eyed expression. Then, a smile, but it was almost rare to catch this man without one. “You’re sick.”

 

It wasn’t a question, but he nodded like it had been. “I stayed out in the cold too long.” That was all he really said to explain it, but it was hardly like it needed much explaining. Yet again, before Joker could speak, Akatosh had, turning his back as he did so. “That’s all I came here to say, though. Goodnight.”

 

He made it a few steps, and had intended on making a few more before he was stopped. “Akatosh.” The name he bore came from the silence, and he turned to look back at White. The redhead was sporting a frown, now, looking as unnatural on his face as a mask. 

 

“What?”

 

The frown flipped itself over, but the grin he got was almost condescending. No- amused. “Where are you going?”

 

Akatosh shuffled nervously. “To sleep.”

 

White sighed and shook his head. “But you’re going into my woods.” Akatosh understood this was Joker’s territory, but it was still a little absurd to hear White phrase it like that. As if he were some ancient troll lording over his woodland territory. The idea made Akatosh have to suppress a little giggle, and he smiled and shrugged because of it, earning a quirk of Joker’s eyebrow in return. 

 

“Yeah, I am. I sleep there. I have been for a while now.” He pursed his lips. “You should know…” This wasn’t a new development, and truly, it wasn’t as if Akatosh wasn’t used to camping outdoors like this. 

 

White nodded. He did know, of course, it was plain obvious that he did. Akatosh felt like his time was being wasted, but all the same, he had a lot to spare. “And you haven’t succeeded in finding one of those Oblivion Gates of yours yet?” The little smirk posed at the corner of Joker’s mouth told Akatosh he already knew that, too, but he shook his head in defeat. White clapped his hands together once in glee. “Perhaps you should spend tonight in the circus, then!” 

 

Akatosh eyed him warily. He didn’t even have to speak to get his answer across;  _ Why _ ?

 

Joker rolled his single eye, the red iris glimmering. “Why not, my dear? It’s hardly like we don’t have any room, and you’ve already slept in Joker’s bed twice before! He’s missed you, I know he has.” White chuckled, but Akatosh could only doubt that.

 

As if on cue, the mask at Joker’s hip spoke up, and Akatosh could hear the frown in Black’s voice as it did. “ _ Fuck off. _ ” White chuckled again, waiting for Akatosh’s answer still, and when he stumbled and couldn’t quite get one out, White took that to mean whatever he pleased.

 

Akatosh’s wrist was grabbed and held tightly in White’s slender fingers, and he watched it as if he were merely a ghost, hovering over his own form instead of controlling it. He slipped into a daze as White pulled him inside the circus tent, barely aware of his own feet walking across the ground, and Joker ended up half dragging him across the circus because of that. The reverie was shattered once Akatosh was pushed down into an all too familiar bed, and he blinked up at White, but held his lips tightly together and said nothing.

 

His eyes wandered around the cluttered, colorful,  _ large _ room, over all the useless knickknacks spread out across it and the clown paintings hanging from the walls, and, of course, the other person sitting in the same bed as himself. Black was dressed in the same warden outfit Akatosh had seem him in before, a lollipop dangling from his lips as if it were a cigarette, and he glared at Akatosh with the purest irritation until he was forced to look away.

 

“You really don’t have to do this-” White waved him off, refusing to hear it. Before he could do a single thing, the jester snapped his fingers, and then he was in a pair of comfortable pajamas and being tucked tightly into bed, being treated like a child in a way he never had been. It stunned him, and then it flustered him, and his face twisted into a mixture of emotions that he wasn’t sure of which to prominently feel. 

 

He got a laugh for his troubles. “You never cease to interest me, dear outsider.” Akatosh’s face blazed, and he scowled at the grinning man. White presented this all as if he had had a choice to be here or not, but Akatosh had a feeling the man would have made him come no matter what in the end. He didn’t know why, questioned why it was necessary at all, to be taken care of. He didn’t want the concern, and he didn’t want the help.

 

But that didn’t mean Akatosh wouldn’t appreciate it, either. He dropped the scowl, and then he nodded, a more grateful expression flickering over his features. “I hope that’s a good thing.”   
  
White revealed nothing behind his sly grin, and then he straightened up, the bells on his obnoxious hat jingling. They caught Akatosh’s attention, and he glanced up at them, watching as they moved and swayed each time White did. “I have more work in the circus to attend to,” White informed them, happy as ever. “I trust that you both can play nice while I’m gone?” He said it playfully, and while Akatosh didn’t have a proper response awaiting White on that, Black most certainly did. 

 

“Why is this fucker here, Joker?” Black huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Akatosh almost mimicked the action in a defensive way without realizing, but at the last moment, dropped his hands and sank underneath the covers, leaned against the messy array of pillows on the bed. Black shot him a look, and he shrank, glancing back up to White’s hat to distract himself instead. 

 

“He’s sick, dear counterpart,” White laughed, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smiling almost smugly at Black. The warden’s face was so red with frustration that Akatosh was surprised that steam wasn’t pouring out of his ears. 

 

“He can go be damned sick somewhere else.” Black rolled his eye, somehow managing to keep his words calm. Well, calm enough, barring the profanity that leaked out of each sentence so much it may as well be Black’s form of punctuation. “If he wants to leave, just let him fucking leave. Shortie doesn’t have to be here.” He seemed like he was about to continue, before a rather violent sneeze escaped Akatosh, cutting off the conversation as both counterparts looked back at the Breton, each sporting the same surprised expression. He didn’t blame them- it was quite loud for such a small person. 

 

Akatosh sniffled miserably, his cheeks tinting with color, laying back completely on the bed as he frowned. “I’m not short.” It was all he had to offer to the silence, and when he opened his eyes again, White’s smile was back, and Black’s frown seemed to hold a lot less anger in it. Oh, he was still irritated, Akatosh could tell. But he wasn’t bristling with annoyance, at the very least, and that had to count for something. 

 

Since Black was quiet, busy staring at Akatosh, White took the opportunity to make good on his escape. “Do have a good rest, Akatosh, Joker. If our guest isn’t treated nicely, I might be just a tad disappointed.” Black merely scoffed, but White appeared to follow Akatosh’s gaze up to the garment atop his head, and he wiggled his face a bit to make the bells jingle, Akatosh smiling at the sight. It was a genuine smile, born of his surprise, and White’s plastered on cheerful grin faltered and melted into something warmer. With a fluid single movement, the hat was pulled off his head and placed on Akatosh, and before the Breton could do little more than gasp, White winked at him and was gone. 

 

Which, of course, left him ad Black. Together. He was fairly certain that if there was a man out there to ever hate his guts, it was this guy. 

 

Well, he supposed Mankar Camoran and even Mehrunes Dagon weren’t very far from that description, either, and there was no doubt many other people Akatosh had managed to piss off that he didn’t even remember.  But as intimidating as an amulet-thieving old mage in a robe and a hundred foot plus four-armed red-skinned Daedric Prince were (respectively, of course, or that would just be daunting) this man actually kind of scared him a little. 

 

Well, no. Maybe not exactly  _ scared _ him. In fact, the more Akatosh looked at him, the less scarier he seemed, with his pout and scowl combo and the way he grumbled his words. He was almost like a prickly teddy-

 

“What the hell are  _ you _ looking at?” Of course, Akatosh had been staring intensely at Black this whole time. He retracted his gaze and shook his head, sinking as far down into the bed as he could and staring at the ceiling again, and Black didn’t push, letting silence overtake them once more. It was awkward and tense, and Akatosh wanted to leave because of it, but he didn’t try.

 

Finally, a sigh. “C’mere.”

 

Akatosh swerved his head to look at Black, flabbergasted. “What?” Black’s eyebrows were knitted together and the frown on his face had gone soft. It wasn’t an angry expression, but a worried one, and before Akatosh could really look at him and make sure he wasn’t seeing things, annoyance took over Black’s features again. He got an eyeroll and an impatient grumble of strung up curses, and Akatosh got the message well enough, scooting over closer to Black.

 

A hand went to his forehead, pushing up the oversized hat on his head. His mouth gaped open slightly, and he wanted to move away, but all Black did was keep his hand there. It was just as slender as White’s hand had been, something that was of course to be expected, but.. warmer. “You’re burning up.” Black said that with another soft frown, but it hardened into irritation when he saw Akatosh was staring at him again, so the Breton quickly looked away. 

 

Finally, he was made to sit up, only for some pillows to be propped up behind his back. Something appeared in Black’s hand, and the silly jester hat was taken off of him and set next to Akatosh’s side instead, and Akatosh found out what Black was holding soon enough. A cold washcloth rested over Akatosh’s forehead, soothing the burning he hadn’t even noticed was there. It was relaxing, to say the least, and a box of tissues was placed on the bed, too, just incase Akatosh needed them for his stuffy nose. 

 

Before Akatosh could so much as thank Black, he was already standing up, striding over to the lightswitch in the room, one of the few things Akatosh still didn’t understand what with his complete lack of technological knowledge, but he didn’t think about it too hard in this instance. “Go the fuck to sleep.” The switch flickered off and the lights did, too, bathing the room in darkness. 

 

The door closed behind Black. Akatosh sat in the empty room for a few long moments, before reaching over, and he clutched the jingling hat in his arms as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Akatosh would have awoken, he would have been tucked into blankets as if he was a caterpillar in a cocoon, but it was warm, felt safe… His fever had receded a little, but was still there, no doubt. There was a little mask on the nightstand, it being Joker’s of course, and a bowl of steaming hot soup next to it. 

 

He looked blearily around for a moment in a daze from just waking up, and he stared at the mask for a while before yawning to himself and sitting up. The jester hat that he had been hugging embarrassedly like a teddy bear of some sort fell into his lap, and he put it on his head instead, taking off the washcloth from his forehead that had since lost its coolness. 

 

Sleepy brown eyes stared at the mask some more after that, before a loud yawn escaped him, and he reached over, picking up the soup and sitting back. He began to eat it, a soft redness to his cheeks, staying curled up in the blankets as he enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment, though a voice broke the silence. “You better be feelin` better, shortie.” It was sudden, and not exactly able to be told where it came from, but it was the mask that spoke up.  

 

Akatosh’s eyes widened in surprise, and he glanced around the room before focusing on the mask beside him. He nodded a little, only to realize Joker couldn’t hear his nodding, and Akatosh swallowed his mouthful of soup to answer. “I- I am!” It came out a little more enthusiastically than he had intended, but he had yet to wake up completely.  

  
“The fuck are you so happy about?” Black snapped back, a bit annoyed at Akatosh’s happiness, easy to annoy when it came to such cheerfulness. Akatosh fidgeted at that, and said nothing, just making a little unsure noise.  The lack of conversation caused Black to feel uneasy, before the mask spoke up once more, sounding even the slightest bit uncomfortable. “Anyways… Take it easy today, brat… It’s inconvenient for you to get yourself fuckin’ sick, and for me to take care of your sorry ass,” he huffed, yet his voice was losing annoyance.    

 

Akatosh blinked, before the softest smile graced his lips. “Okay. I’ll rest up today. Thank you for taking care of me.” The words were quiet, and he finished his soup, setting the bowl down on the nightstand and laying back against the pillows on the bed, curling up a little and staring at the mask that simply replied with “Good.” before it trailed off, only to add; “Shortie.”  

 

Akatosh’s smile turned into a frown within an instant. “I’m  _ not  _ short.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Joker huffed back, irritation returning in his tone. These two just wouldn't agree with each other on this one… 

 

Akatosh huffed, then, indignantly. “You just don’t know a tall person when you see one. I’m tall for a Breton.” Bretons were a fairly short race, but even so, that was a complete lie. He was short, even amongst his shorter brethren. It isn’t like Joker would know, though. 

  
“You’re a fucking liar,” Black uttered back, “I bet you’re even shorter where it matters, too. Unless you’d like to prove that to me..” His voice sounded teasing, really.

 

Akatosh took a moment to understand, before his eyebrows furrowed together, and he frowned hard as his cheeks turned red. “Wh-wha-” He seemed at loss for words, and he shrank a little underneath White’s hat. “I’m-I’m not short there, e-either…” He trailed off, his voice cracking.   

 

A scoff came from the mask at that, before the joking tone became even more prominent. “I have no evidence, so you have no proof,” he said, his annoyance gone completely. 

 

Akatosh’s face was nearly entirely red, and he couldn’t frown harder than he was, the joke going over his head. “H-how am I supposed to do that?” 

 

There was a long silence, before a slight, uncomfortable chuckle came from the mask. “I guess you’d just have to show me then, shortie.” It sounded…  _ flirty.  _ But he was joking, right?

 

Akatosh’s eyes went wide. “Are you  _ flirting _ with me?” 

 

A quick stutter was his response for that, sounding flustered at the accusation, yet after Black calmed down for a moment, he scoffed to try to make himself sound like the grumpy self he usually was. “You  _ wish _ .” It was more of a grumble, but it was audible in the least, and Akatosh most definitely heard it.

 

The brunet faltered. It took him a while to speak, to come up with more than just silence, but once he finally found his voice, it didn’t amount to much. “No.” Images of Martin flashed through his head, and then he laid back on the bed, turning on his other side with his back to the talking mask. “I don’t.”   

 

A stiff little laugh was Joker’s response, before a slightly annoyed sigh. “Hey, shortie, don't get your panties tied up in a knot,” he muttered, though there was just the  _ smallest  _ bit of concern in his irritated tone. 

 

Akatosh was quiet, before he simply shrugged. His voice was a little cold as he replied, eyes closing. “Okay.” 

“Er… Hey..” Black said almost awkwardly, yet still grumpily at the same time, almost trying to hide his concern in a way. “Seriously, calm down, it was just a joke, shortie..” 

 

Akatosh only let out a sigh, and he took the hat off of his head once again, hugging the article of clothing against his chest, as if for some kind security. He didn’t say much more afterwards, the redness of his face slowly dying down as the frown settled on his lips. “I’m going to sleep for a little bit.” He murmured that after a long period of silence, and said nothing more afterwards, said silence making Joker become uncomfortable again, but the man said nothing more from the mask, not wanting to bother him at the moment. 

 

Akatosh sighed again, and eventually, he drifted off.    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokatosh. Acatosh. Ellitosh. 'Akatosh' really is a great name for combining stuff. You should try it.


	7. Hot Chocolate and Rosy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blades are for skating. 
> 
> Ya dingus.

It was a late afternoon period when Akatosh finally woke up, feeling a million times better, yet groaning a little as he realized his arm had fallen asleep from laying on it for so long. He moved to get off of it, and then turned over to see if the mask was still there on the nightstand, only to bat his brown eyes a little as he saw it was gone and in it’s place was a pair of black and blue checkered pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt.

  
He blushed faintly to himself when he realized Joker must have left him clothes, and questioned himself inwardly as to why his cheeks felt warm, sitting up in bed only to feel a bit dazed from doing so. He must have been asleep for a long, long while... He recovered from his faint feeling of vertigo, only to slip out of bed to start changing his clothes, sliding the pajamas Joker had given him off of his small form.

He was surprised when the clothing on the nightstand fit him perfectly, and even more surprised that Joker knew his size, but was grateful nonetheless. He glanced down and smiled a bit to himself as he noticed a pair of black boots next to the bed, before he slid them on, the shoes fitting perfectly.

He supposed today was as good as a day to start exploring, so he picked up Baurus’s katana that had been graciously left next to the shoes, but he supposed that before he could start exploring that he might as well thank Joker for taking such good care of him when he was ill, so he began to walk out of the room, his hair suffering a nasty case of bedhead, but it wasn't like he noticed.

After a short walk, he made it out to the Circus and noticed White, who had been discussing a few things with some clowns, and Akatosh, being the polite son of a bitch he was, waited patiently for him to finish his conversation. Once the clowns walked away, Akatosh wandered over to the redhead with a smile on his lips, greeting him with a “Good morning.”

White craned his head back at Akatosh, before he immediately brightened up with a grin and nodded. “Yes, but it’s afternoon I’m afraid,” he said playfully, making Akatosh’s cheeks tint in a slight pink when he noticed his mistake. “O-oh, yeah..” He mumbled awkwardly, before he jolted back a bit as he felt White’s hand suddenly begin to comb through his messy brown locks of hair, making his eyes widen very much.

“U-um--” He tried to stutter out something in response, but then relaxed at how comforting it made him feel, to have someone just care for him a little. “Your hair was a mess... Don't worry, dear stranger, I shall take care of it,” White murmured calmly, his smile having a certain kindness to it that made Akatosh falter a bit, before he stepped back. “N-no, I can take care of it myself, thank you.” The small brunet then began to comb his hair out using his tiny hands. Well, mainly tiny in comparison to Joker’s. Eh, Akatosh was about the size of a short woman and Joker was rather tall, so it wasn't surprising that their height difference was so noticeable.

White raised his eyebrows a bit at that, but he nodded and smiled. “Yes, of course,” he said calmly, knowing Akatosh wouldn't appreciate the help if he offered it again, so he waited patiently for him to finish fixing his hair up before he finally spoke up once more. “Did you need something?” The Jester asked, and received a nod in response. “Y-yeah, I wanted to thank you.” Akatosh wondered why he couldn't stop stuttering so much, but he stopped questioning himself as he heard Joker laugh a bit, said laugh making him smile a little shyly. “There isn't a need to thank me,” White said cheerfully, “You were too sick to go out on your own, let alone to go sleep in the woods.”

“I know, but... Thank you,” Akatosh said again, only to have White shake his head and chuckle a little once more, a bit of color tinting Akatosh’s cheeks from the sound. “Don't mention it,” Joker replied with, before he mused for a moment. “But... Well, I suppose if you’re so adamant on thanking me, you can make it up to me. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Akatosh’s heart stopped for a moment before it skipped a beat, and his cheeks blazed red in an instant. He reached his hands up to hide his blush, feeling the heat on his skin, and then, finally, he meet White’s gaze, having avoided it thus far. “A… a d-date?” He wished he hadn’t stuttered so badly, but he couldn’t help the trips in his words.

White raised his brow before he smirked at Akatosh’s flustered reaction. “Yes, a date. Why are your cheeks so red, Akatosh?” He asked in a slightly teasing way, reaching over to him and poking the smaller man’s nose.

Akatosh looked away at that, and he covered his face as much as he could, but the blush had since spread over to the rest of his features. “Why would you want to go on a date with me?” He ignored the question asked of him, managing to keep the stutter out of his voice with difficulty. “I really don't see why not,” was Joker’s reply, making Akatosh’s face feel like it was burning at this point. “You look lovely when you blush, by the by,” he added, thinking this outsider truly was something.

That, of course, only caused him to blush harder, and his own words caught in his throat and were choked down by empty stutters and stammers, until he closed his eyes tightly for a moment, needing to calm down to properly get ahold of how stunned and embarrassed he was. Finally, he opened his eyes again, hiding underneath his eyelashes and bangs. “O-okay.” It was the first intelligible word he had gotten in for a while, and he was even more surprised at himself.

But… Martin…

His blush went down, and his eyebrows furrowed softly. He needed to get over Martin, not cling to him. There was a difference between remembering the man and his legacy and simply not letting go. “I- I would like that.” He said this more confidently, and as his blush started to die down more, he offered Joker a calmer smile. He barely knew Joker, but Joker had been there for him on multiple occasions, and he didn’t have anything to lose by going out with him. Even if things didn’t work out, it could be fun.

The Jester grinned even more at that, but he then reached out to Akatosh to take his hand, holding it in his own. “Very well then, is there any place you’d like to go? Maybe to get something to eat?” He asked calmly, wondering what type of date Akatosh would much rather have fun on.

The brunet looked down at their hands, anticipating the feeling of wanting to pull away, but it didn’t come. His hand almost fit perfectly in Joker’s, feeling warm and soft against Joker’s palm. “I wouldn’t mind getting food,” he finally said, and he kept his hand in White’s. It felt unnatural to him, to hold another’s hand, but it made him a little happy to. As much as he tricked himself into thinking he was better off without any company, any friends, he knew just as well that he didn’t want to be alone like he was. Just this little gesture made him feel less alone.

“Very well then,” the redheaded clown just said ever so joyfully, only before he snapped his fingers with his other hand to make the season change, the air almost immediately becoming chilly. “Shall we?” He asked politely, letting go of Akatosh’s hand to offer him his arm instead, just ever so playfully grinning as if this was all very much amazingly great.

A small part of him missed the hand he had been holding, but Akatosh took Joker’s arm instead, and he nodded. “Of course.” His voice was soft and quiet, and he felt unsure, but he knew it would be the best for him to try to enjoy this date.

Akatosh hadn’t even ever been on a date before. He had had a short life, and the farthest he had gotten into romance was a few nights of stargazing and a sad, single kiss. Trying to save the world from an Oblivion invasion hadn’t left much time for romantic outings between him and Martin. And while he had planned to pursue something with that man, even if he was ought to be the emperor and had to have a mistress to carry on his bloodline, and was to be given the responsibility of the entirety of Cyrodiil, Akatosh had been determined to figure it out. The first and only person he had loved had loved him back, and he wouldn’t have let go of that love if Martin hadn’t let go first.

It wasn’t the time to think about that, and he knew it. He walked down the path leading away from the circus with the much taller man, and his mind stopped drifting. “I don’t know why you would want to take me out like this,” he finally said. “Unless if it really is just out of interest?” He didn’t hold accusation in his voice. He wasn’t romantically interested in this man himself, which was only fair, accounting for how short of a time they had known each other. But this was good for him.

“I’m interested, yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you in the first place, now would I?” He said playfully, before he reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind Akatosh’s ear, thinking his face needed to show more. “Besides, you’re rather cute for a man.. I’d love to get to know you more, so mysterious you are, my dear stranger,” he murmured in a jesting way, when really, the only reason he wanted to go on a real date with Akatosh was due to odder reasons. He was tired of other role holders taking the outsiders before any fun could be had with them. So, really, Joker just wanted to see if he could make Akatosh like him enough to a point he wouldn't be taken away by another role holder who oh-so-romantically stole his heart or anything…

As they started to walk on the trail, it got colder and colder, snow now covering the ground in beautiful white sheets. It was enough to make Akatosh shiver a little and almost instinctively huddle against Joker’s arm, receiving a kind grin from the man who stopped walking, only to take off his jacket and to offer it to him, having noticed this poor outsider had gotten cold.

Joker was met by a pair of wide brown eyes, and then an appreciative smile, Akatosh sliding his arms through the sleeves of the coat and tugging it close against his form. The thing was large on him, just as large as White’s hat had been, but the oversized apparel only provided him with more warmth. “Thank you,” he said, softly, and he only walked beside Joker this time around instead of taking his hand or arm, huddling into the man’s coat and watching as winter took over the scenery around them both.

Snow crunched under his leather-bound boots, and it was a satisfying feeling to crush the hard-packed ice beneath his heels, White’s jacket keeping the chills of the cold air away from him. His breath appeared as wisps of white, but only for mere seconds before blending into the rest of the world. A large town came into sight after a small while of walking, and White eventually lead the smaller man to a warm, cozy café, one that actually made it feel like it wasn't below freezing outside. It was relaxing to be out of the cold, and Joker made sure Akatosh kept warm the entire time seeing as it was pretty chilly.

Akatosh smiled softly as they were inside, a last shiver running down his spine. He stuck with Joker until they got to a table, and he couldn’t help but stare a little at their surroundings. It was just a simple, small restaurant, and it shouldn’t have been as strange to him as it was, but everything in the simple town they were in was drastically different than anything he would ever see in Cyrodiil. It was just the slightly advanced architecture, the brighter lights and better clothes, the simple things that his medieval little world would have gushed over. He didn’t know if it all made up for the lack of magicka in this world, the fantasy creatures and mystical adventures he was yet to come across in Wonderland, but he couldn’t help but stare nonetheless.

He gave a gentle grin to Joker, but quickly glanced down afterwards, regarding the menu before him. Already, as he picked it up, some heat rose to his cheeks. He wouldn’t know half of the food items on here, or drinks, even if he could read, but the fact that he couldn’t made Akatosh all the more embarrassed. Ordering water couldn’t fail him, at the very least. The slightly flustered look earned a smirk from White, who said nothing about it, simply reading his menu after that. Once a polite-looking faceless waitress came to their table, White immediately began to order, getting a cup of hot chocolate for Akatosh, and a cup of coffee for himself, seeing as they both needed hot drinks to warm up. He ordered food after that as well, and gave Akatosh a chuckle once the waitress walked away. “You shouldn't order for yourself, don't worry,” he said reassuringly, yet cheerful at the same time. Was this man never unhappy?

Akatosh felt relieved at that, and it was obvious, nodding softly as the start of a genuine smile warmed up over his face. It didn’t last for long, faltering slightly as he glanced away out of some sort of shyness, but when he spoke, his voice held a tone of excited curiosity in it. “What’s hot chocolate? And coffee?” They didn’t have any drinks of the sort back at Cyrodiil. He didn’t know whether it was because of Tamriel itself, or simply because of his lack of experience at everything. Akatosh hoped it was the first one, but he supposed it didn’t matter either way.

“You’ll just have to find out,” Joker chuckled, before he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he leaned on the table a little. “So, tell me about yourself. People usually do that on dates, correct?” He asked, just to mess with him a little, but he was curious at least.

He glanced away once more, feeling increasingly nervous with the full force of White’s gaze on him. The Breton didn’t know exactly why he was so nervous. He could handle crowds of people, could handle villages at a time, could handle the planes of Oblivion; yet, somehow, this single man was the one to make him feel uneasy. “I- I wouldn’t kn-know,” he said, trying to hide his bashfulness, but his voice revealed how flustered he was in the shy way of its tone, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. “This is the first d-date I’ve been on.” Joker was greeted with an embarrassed gaze as he looked back up to face the man, purposely avoiding what Joker had asked of him initially.

The answer got a snort from Joker, yet before he could say much, two coffee cups were brought to the table; though one had a sweeter aroma coming from it, and some whipped cream and marshmallows on the top, not to mention the small amount of sprinkles on it as well. White then scooted it over to Akatosh and gave him a large grin, the sweet and relaxing drink looking a bit cute. “I’m glad to know that then,” he finally said to him, all of Joker’s attention seeming to be focused on the small brunet.

Akatosh looked down at the drink in slight surprise, and Joker was answered with a little nod, but his attention had been diverted already to what he had been brought. He picked up the cup in his hands, relieved at its warmth, and he held it up to his lips, taking a tentative sip. At first, the liquid was hot, and it threatened to scorch his lips and tongue, but the coolness of the whipped cream balanced out the heat, and the sweetness of the hot chocolate brought him a smile. He enjoyed how it made soft warmness pool into the pit of his stomach and caused his heart to happily buzz, and he put the drink down after a few more sips and a lot less whipped cream, waiting for it to cool before he was to have more.

“I love it,” he said, smiling a little more, and some whipped cream hung over his top lip like a frilly white mustache that he was all the none wiser about, his fingers wrapped around the cup to keep its heat. The sight made Joker a bit surprised, before the jester’s smile returned, if not a bit more slyly this time.

He reached over and softly ran his thumb over Akatosh’s lip, cleaning the whipped cream from his face, before bringing it to his own lips and licking it off, trying to not make a small face at its sweetness. His counterpart had more of a sweet tooth than him...

Akatosh’s eyes watched the scene in a stupefied manner, widening with his surprise, and he had to let go of the warm styrofoam cup to hold his hands up to his cheeks, wanting to hide their color from White behind his palms seeing as he had sported a red tomato face for the majority of today. “Th-thank you.” He stammered slightly at the beginning of his thanks and looked away from Joker afterwards, softly fanning his face to try to cool the heat on his skin.

“No, thank you, dear Akatosh,” Joker replied with slyly, smirking a little more, but remaining calm nonetheless. Akatosh was so cute and fun to fluster… Joker liked it. “I’m sure your lips taste just as sweet, or maybe even more so,” he added, just to mess with him a little. White was curious as ever, and he wanted to know what this little man’s reaction would be to being flirted with. This was so fun, he couldn't believe it!

Akatosh gave Joker a horrified look, but it was somewhat obstructed by the bright red that flooded over his otherwise pale skin, even staining the tips of his ears in a soft pink. “P-pr-probably n-not,” he stammered out, completely unprepared for flirts, of all things. Akatosh would usually have handled this much more calmly, would have handled this entire date with a few more ounces of maturity, but he was completely caught off guard the moment he had woken up. Martin hadn’t flirted with him before- but he didn’t want to think about Martin anymore!

By the Nine. He didn’t have the ability to form a single coherent sentence at this point.

White chuckled a little, before his chuckle turned into a laugh, not able to contain it anymore. “Oh my, you truly are amusing~. Your reactions are so cute and entertaining,” he said playfully, only before he took one of Akatosh’s hands in one of his owns, starting to play with his fingers a bit. This really was quite a sight... And Joker wasn't even surprised, really, when faceless began to glance over to him. Him, one of the most powerful role holders, just flirting with a random man shamelessly. White had no problems with this whatsoever.

His hand twitched a little in Joker’s grasp, but he didn’t move it away. Gradually did his wide-eyed expression lose its level of extremity, and he felt his face begin to cool down as the intense heat left it, but the smile he provided was shaky and flustered, completely oblivious to the few glances they were receiving. Akatosh didn’t truly know what to say to Joker, too flustered to come up with something worthwhile enough to answer him with, but he hoped Joker didn’t mind as he kept his gaze away out of shyness, which of course the Jester didn’t mind one bit, it just earning a little grin.

Their food came to the table eventually, it smelling mouthwatering and delicious, yet White only took small bites at a time, just keeping his main focus on the brunet outsider across from him, while Akatosh didn't notice White's gaze as he ate until finally glancing up. As soon as he did, his face felt even hotter than it had this whole time. At least he wasn't cold any longer. "C-can I help you?"

Joker tilted his head curiously, acting rather innocent, as if he hadn't been staring at the shorter man all this time. He said nothing, shaking his head simply with a smile, which made Akatosh furrow his eyebrows, but he looked back down at his half finished plate and continued to eat, sipping on his hot cocoa now and then.

When he was finished, he pushed his plate away and looked back up at Joker, only to discover that the man was still staring at him. He nervously smiled, glancing away after that before glancing back, as if expecting Joker to have looked away, but, of course, he hadn't. Finally, he frowned. "Y...you..."

A raise of his eyebrows. "Me?"

Akatosh nodded, his voice failing him, and he looked down at his hands as they settled in his lap. "...y-you're staring at me..."

The redheaded jester laughed a little bit at this before he nodded in agreement. “Yes, yes I am,” he said bluntly, just to rest his cheek in his hand as he stared at him with even more intensity than before, just smirking like a sly motherfucker.

Akatosh frowned, but it was a frown of embarrassment. "Wh-why?" He almost demanded the word, before shrinking back slightly, overly flustered.

White seemed like he could not grin any more than he already was, and he just chuckled and replied with a simple “Why not?” His amusement was able to be heard in his voice, and visibly seen on his face, meanwhile Akatosh shifted a little under the intense stare Joker put him under.

The Breton pouted softly, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive way. "Because it's- it's not something you do at all, when- when you're on a date- I mean, at least, I think, I- why would you even at all, it's- it's-!" He gave up, dissolving into thick stammers, which made White laugh a little. “Are all outsiders this adorable?” He asked with a sly smile, leaning on the table just a bit as if to get a better view of him. He liked messing with this man, it was interesting.

Akatosh's eyes widened, and then he was impersonating a tomato as his face popped into a bright red color. "N-n-not-! Not! No!" He waved his hands around a little, before using them to cover his face. "No... Not- no..." It was all he could manage, practically a puddle of embarrassment. Laughter immediately filled the café, making many faceless people look over to them with confusion and curiosity as White was just laughing ever so loudly. “Oh my goodness, it’s true!” He exclaimed, just seeming ever so amused at how cute this smaller man was.

He hid his face in his arms, making a small, distressed little noise, before finally, he tugged on White's hand, his eyes resembling that of a puppy's. "...stop..." Akatosh murmured the word in utter bashfulness, feeling as if he might die.

This made White immediately smile and shake his head, just taking the brunet’s hand and placing the smallest kiss to the back of it. “No, you’re far too cute,” he murmured, just toying with him to get a reaction out of him at this point.

Akatosh puffed out his cheeks, shyly taking back his hand. "Not! I'm not!" He stood up from his chair, then, his face entirely red, and then he was tripping, growing closer and closer to the ground in his haphazard attempt to flee from his nervousness, but Joker had held his hand too tightly for him to do so. “I’m sorry, but you are,” he laughed out, scrunching his nose up in a goofy way. He wondered how flustered he could make this outsider be.

The brunet stared at Joker for a long, long time, slowly forcing the redness to fade from his face, and he managed to make most of his blush die down, before his hand reached out, clamping over Joker's mouth. "St...stop... talking..." He glanced away with a flustered expression in his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh, and then his other hand, still holding Joker's, tugged at it slightly. "Leave... please... Let's go..." He managed a nervous smile, and only that.

White smirked at him, managing a small chuckle, and he pulled out his wallet so he could pay for their meals, which made a faceless waitress come to their table nearly immediately once it had caught her attention, seeing as many people were watching Joker and Akatosh. It was understandable for them to keep their nonexistent eyes on people who actually had said eyes and all. Akatosh didn't truly notice himself, and then they were heading outside.

The cold hit him quite suddenly as they stepped out, and he huddled closer into Joker's jacket for additional warmth. Akatosh looked around at the town, at the snowy roofs and white touched world, at the fogged up windows and flakes of snow getting lost in the hair of everyone passing under them. It was a cozy town, but a cold one, and he found himself huddling closer to Joker as the heat on his face died off. Joker glanced at him, before chuckling, and he drew an arm around Akatosh and pulled him closer as they walked.

After a while, he seemed to realize that they weren't exactly heading towards the circus anymore. “H-hey... where are we going?” He frowned softly, flush against Joker's side, and he blinked as a hand ruffled his hair. It didn't provide him with an answer, but it made him smile, and he forgot the concern for now.

The sounds of laughter and blades against ice could be heard as they approached where Joker meant to take him. It was an ice skating rink, held over a little pond in winter that had frozen over, and faceless dressed in cute fluffy coats or earmuffs or little mittens with large smiles on their faces skated elegantly- or not so elegantly- along an icy surface. It seemed... fun. Akatosh was surprised at the sight, if he was to be honest, never quite having seen anything like it before, and he looked up at Joker as if to ask what the meaning of this all was.

Before he could say a word, however, the jester snapped his fingers, and then Akatosh was slipping, suddenly unable to hold himself up on his feet. White, smiling that cheerful grin he always wore, scooped Akatosh up in his arms, chuckling at the man. The Breton looked down at his feet, feet that seemed a bit heavier, only to discover he was wearing those same bladed shoes everyone else on the ice was. White was, too, and that was made all the more evident as he stepped out into the frozen pond, gliding elegantly across its surface and holding Akatosh close against him.

Out of surprise, his arms wrapped closely around Joker's neck, and Joker smiled and held him even closer against his chest, just leisurely skating around the perimeter of the rink. Akatosh was about to ask what this was all about, before Joker started to lower him, making him cry out. His feet touched the ground as his hands clenched tightly to Joker's arms, his brown eyes ever so wide as his legs tried to give out on him and slip on the slick ice, making a good representation of a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time as he wabbled. White merely laughed cheerfully and kept him close, being Akatosh’s only support through this. “J-Joker…” Akatosh had gotten the name out in a slightly unsure way, his voice trembling as much as his legs were, while White just let himself be clung to. “There’s no need to be afraid.. Just stop leaning forward so much, and hold onto me. I’ll keep you safe,” he said in a reassuring voice, which made Akatosh relax in some way.

Eventually, Akatosh’s legs steadied, and he smiled a little as he finally accomplished that simple task, only to yelp out as Joker started to skate across the ice slowly, clinging to him even harder. "Wh-what are you-?" The words died in his throat, feeling unsteady and unbalanced and unsure of this all, but he didn't let go of White. Then again, it wasn't as if that would be the smart thing to do in this situation.

Joker laughed a little bit at his cute, failed attempt at a sentence, before he softly took both of Akatosh’s hands and made him stop clinging to him. “I’m teaching you how to ice skate,” he answered simply, making Akatosh have less support as he only could hold onto Joker’s hands now.

The Breton nearly fell right on his ass as he stumbled at the lack of support, and his smaller and thinner fingers clung to Joker's much larger hands, accidentally digging into his skin with how badly he was trying to hold onto the man. "I- I don't- J-joker-!" He couldn't speak at all today, and it was infuriating to him, to say the least, but he was trying his best to stay upright.

Joker laughed, and without warning, he made them slowly turn in a circle, still holding onto the short's hands, which made Akatosh trip as he freaked from the sudden movement. White caught him before he could fall, straightening him out once more, and he took one of Akatosh's hands in his own and wrapped an arm around the smaller’s waist, as if they were dancing, now.

"Is this better?" The Breton stared up at him, flakes of snow catching in his hair, his breath showing as it billowed past parted pink lips. Finally, he nodded, his arm gently settling on Joker's shoulder. He watched their feet as they danced along the ice, and slowly, his grasp lessened on White as they went, a sigh pushing out him to calm his nerves.

As White saw his dancing partner was starting to relax, he let the arm fall from around his waist and twirled Akatosh around him, yet he didn't let him drop, despite the panicked shout. Akatosh was pulled back in close to him, and Joker smiled as he watched redness burn across his cheeks. His nose was a bit red, too, from the cold, and he felt so small against Joker, so fragile. White decided he liked the way the Breton's form felt against his own.

"This..." The word died as it left his lips, Akatosh looking about. They had been skating for a while, their dance across the ice, and when his eyes met Joker's one glimmering ruby gaze, he smiled. "This is fun." It caught Joker off guard, like it always did, the genuineness of that grin, the one that made Akatosh's eyes light up like galaxies. His own grin turned softer, and so did his gaze, and he held Akatosh closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if attacked by a mob of clowns…  
> *go for the juggler
> 
>  
> 
> *i held a door open for a clown the other day  
> *i thought it was a nice jester
> 
> *alright, well i better stop clowning around  
> *good gob for making it this far at least

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on an RP that has been going on for over a year between me and my girlfriend, who is a crazy manga lover while I'm just obsessed with video games. This shit is basically the result of that. It isn't the most lore friendly, canonical thing, and it's probably shitty as all hell, so this really something that we've posted for us. We both are cowriting this, which will account for sudden changes in writing style throughout the fic. Hey, if anyone sees and likes the awesome story we've managed to string together between these two unlikely fandoms, I'm glad! ^o^ 
> 
> Also, as another sidenote, my lovely Hero of Kvatch is from my other story series following strictly the Hero of Kvatch's adventures, which is still in the progress of being written. This is not canon for Akatosh's story, its just a little side project :3 And will probably have some spoilers for Akatosh's story in the future, but I'll be sure to label it for spoiler warnings if that is to come up!
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading this! ^o^


End file.
